Babysitting Merlin
by catalougedreams
Summary: Upon entering a strange clearing, Merlin is transformed into a five year old. Now Arthur and the knights must take care of him and find a way to change him back before anyone notices that something isn't right and sorcery is being used in Camelot! Arthur/Merlin friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Merlin fic so please tell me what you think! :) **

**Summery: Upon entering a strange clearing, Merlin is transformed into a five year old. Now Arthur and the knights must take care of him and find a way to change him back before anyone notices that something isn't right and sorcery is being used in Camelot!**

**Pairings: Just Merlin/Arthur bromancy fluff.**

**Warnings: slight use of language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Merlin belongs to the BBC. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Stealth. That's the key. All we had to do was remain silent...

CLANG.

"What are we looking for?"

Growling in frustration as the doe looked up then took off, I whipped my head around to the cause of the noise.

"Merlin!"

Realisation dawned on his features.

"Oh, sorry Arthur" he said with that stupid smile he always pulled.

I rolled my eyes and stalked away.

"Just...follow me" I sighed.

I always knew it was a bad idea to take Merlin with us hunting, but who else would carry the hunting gear? So he come along. As we were near Cendred's dominion, Father insisted on me taking some knights or someone who had some fighting abilities. So I took Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan and or course Merlin. Being the most skilful out of all of them, Leon and I took the lead, Elyan and Percival in the middle and Gwaine and Merlin at the back, chattering on about who knows what. As we came near the borders, a twig snapped from the right. I raised my hand and the four of us fell silent. I raised the crossbow and pulled the trigger-

"HAHAHAHAHA, no really what happened?"

The arrow narrowly missed the doe, and said doe looked up and ran away. Again.

"MERLIN! GWAINE!" I yelled.

They immediately stopped laughing.

"Ah, sorry about that Princess, maybe next time?" Gwaine said, trying to lighten the mood. I scowled at him and walked away gesturing the other knights. When people asked me why I took Merlin with me I really didn't have an answer.

Because really, when it came down to it, he was okay sometimes. Sometimes. Putting aside his irritating personality of course. And the fact that he was terrible at stealth. And his disrespect for his masters. And his lack of personal hygiene...

"Whoa!" Merlin exclaimed.

I snapped my head around at the clearing we had just entered. Willow trees were stationed around the clearing; long, wide with green tops. Residing in the middle of the trees was the bitter-sweet smell of a burnt out log fire. I for one hated the stench that clung around my nose, coughed and took a step forward anyway.

However, a hand caught my arm.

"Maybe, we should go back," Merlin began, his eyes darting round in discomfort, "this place seems creepy and there aren't any animals her-"

"Oh, stop being a girl Merlin" I interrupted and shook him off. Stepping forward I gestured the other knights. They followed and somewhat reluctantly, so did Merlin.

We scattered, all looking at individual things and as I turned to see Merlin leaning down at the fire-

BOOM!

"oomph" Stumbling back, I reached out like a blind man and tripped over a root. Which I thought was highly embarrassing. Luckily for me though, no one seemed to notice as they were all on the ground too.

A thin layer of dust gathered around the clearing, situating near the fire... and Merlin. Shielding my eyes from the dust, I heard other knights scrambling about, trying to get up but to no avail.

I squinted and saw the dust wrap itself around Merlin.

"MERLIN" I shouted.

And then it stopped. Just like that.

Looking around, I saw the knights looking around for each other too. I counted them off in my head. 1, 2, 3, 4... where was the fifth? where was Merlin?

"Where's Merlin?" Asked a worried Gwaine, voicing my thoughts. The knights squinted around; for there was still dust in the air. Soon enough, our eyes all found the spot where Merlin was last seen at.

Except Merlin wasn't there. Instead, just beyond the willow guardians, there was a boy, no more than five. Hesitantly I walked forward.

"Careful sire" Leon began but I shushed him: the boy's eyes started fluttering open. "We don't want to scare him" I explained in a hushed voice. He was lying on the ground, limbs everywhere but now he had propped himself up on his elbows and looked around, finally his eyes locked with mine. I stepped forward and crouched down until I was a meter away from him. Soon the knights followed my example until we were a circle surrounding the child. And gulping with fear, I noticed the slightly baggy tattered brown jacket, the badly made hide boots, the red cotton shirt...the blue neckerchief...

"Holy Crap" Was all that came out of Gwaine's mouth.

And for the first time, realisation, fear and anxiety all had there turn to punch me in the face. For this boy who was staring up at us in a confused manner was my manservant. My now currently five year old idiotic manservant. Merlin.

* * *

**First chapter, Please review and tell what you think, constructive criticism is welcome :) And if you want any bromance scenes added, be sure to tell me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I was so shocked at how fast you guys reviewed it and everything, I decided to post the next chapter today instead of tomorrow so here you are! Please read and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC, I own nothing. **

**Warnings: Slight use of language.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur friendship**

* * *

Gwaine was first to break the silence by a boom of laughter.

"Well" he began looking at all of us, a grin on his face, "this isn't something that happens everyday"

"This isn't funny Gwaine" I snapped unintentionally.

I glanced back at Merlin who was staring around at all of us and upon seeing Gwaine's smile; he erupted into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes. Great, he was still annoying even in child form.

"Maybe we should... you know talk..." Leon trailed off gesturing towards Merlin.

Gwaine nodded enthusiastically in understanding (still with that stupid grin) and said cheerfully "Oh right, well, hello Merlin!"

I rolled my eyes for the second time.

"Hullo Gwaine" A high pitched voice rang out.

"Ha, he remembers me!" Gwaine exclaimed.

I turned back around to find Merlin with a frown on his face.

Reaching out I murmured to him, "You alright Merlin?" my voice laced with uncertainty.

Looking at my outstretched hand, he grabbed it and hauled himself up until he was standing.

"Arthur," he said and I resisted the urge to smile at how cute he sounded. "Where are we? Where's Gaius?"

He began to look around biting his lip.

"Uh oh, the waterworks are gonna start" Gwaine snickered. Leon smacked him over the head. "Well fine then Uncle Leon, tell him where Gaius is" he snapped glaring at him.

Elyan snorted, "Uncle?"

"Well, in this situation, I've decided that it is our job to look after him so we are his uncles" Gwaine explained with a twinkle in his eyes.

Merlin seemed to like this; for he had stretched his arms up and shouted "Uncles!"

"See?" Gwaine said with a smug look about him.

I rolled my eyes a third time.

"We don't have time for this. Right now, we're meant to be heading back to Camelot with a heap load of game, _not_ a four-"

"Five!" Merlin corrected holding out his hand to show his five fingers.

"Okay five year old Merlin. How are we meant to explain this to Gaius, to the King?" I asked them rhetorically.

Silence retorted back.

Sighing I stood up and looked down at Merlin.

"We'll have to make up some story" I announced.

"Yes; that we found a boy in the woods-" Leon began.

"He had gotten lost-" Gwaine interrupted.

"And we sent Merlin to the villages to find out some answers-" Elyan suggested.

"And won't be back for a couple of days-" Percival added.

"And so we decided to take the boy to Camelot to keep him safe. Yes! That's it!" I finished, grinning.

We were brought back down to earth when we heard a cough. Said cough belonged to the child on the ground, playing with dirt. I crouched down again to his eye level.

"Merlin? Do you know who I am?" He nodded.

"Do you know of Camelot?" Another nod.

"Do you know that you are, or were, my manservant?" Nod.

"Do you know-?"

"I think your repeating yourself a bit there Sire" Gwaine snorted.

"Shut up" I hissed. Could he not tell that now wasn't the moment to be a joker? He held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay Merlin, what do else you know?" I asked.

Merlin opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned. For a moment we just watched him struggling to form the right words until the knights all said in unison: "N'awwww"

"Isn't he cute as a five year old?" Gwaine crooned.

I rolled my eyes but smiled a little.

Finally, Merlin looked up with fear in his baby blue eyes and shook his head.

"Great" I sighed.

"Well," he said in a small voice, "I'm your servant?" he asked me and I nodded encouragingly. "And... we... were hunting!" he exclaimed and stared at me for approval.

I nodded again and he smiled triumphantly and we cheered casually. Our celebration soon ended and he shook his head in defeat.

"That's all" he said sadly.

"Oh, it's alright Merl, we'll get you back to your normal self in no time" Gwaine said and ruffled his hair.

We all nodded in approval and Merlin flashed us a smile. We first just had to figure out what had caused this...

"Perhaps Gaius will know something" Elyan said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Should we tell Gaius?" Leon asked.

"Well Merlin is his ward, he has a right to know" Percival pointed out.

Upon hearing the name Gaius, Merlin's head snapped up.

Running a hand through my hair, I hoisted Merlin up so he sat on my hip, knowing it would be quicker than letting him walk on his own small legs.

"Come on then, let's go to Gaius," - At this he smiled widely – "and hopefully he'll know what to do."

Elyan and Percival picked up the game we had managed to shoot and Leon picked up the gear whilst Gwaine had started to entertain the child that was trapped in my arms by pulling funny faces to which Merlin replied with a shrill laughter that rang in my ears. And with that, we headed back to Camelot praying that this mess would soon be cleared up as fast as it had come along.

* * *

**Second Chapter! Please let me know if I got the characters right and if not, please tell me how to improve! Like before, construcitve criticism is welcome. **

**Next is where we see Uther's and co.'s reaction to child Merlin and maybe some bromance will be included ;P**

**The faster you guys review, the faster I'll write another one! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Okay so I said that this chapter would be when they reach Camelot but I got an idea and it kinda wrote itself but I assure that next chapter will be when they enter Camelot and shizz :)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC, I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Slight use of language.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur friendship**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

The journey back was met with a grumpy Percival, one annoyed Elyan, a tired looking Leon, a cheerful Gwaine and me; I was ready to strangle that... clotpole! And of course, who else would it be?

Despite the fact that I had assured myself I had a strong hold of the little tyke, Merlin had managed to get out of my hold and took off into the woods. Thankfully in the direction of Camelot. Gwaine, being Gwaine, had grinned and ran off with him as well; causing the rest of us to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

Just our luck to run into bandits with a hyperactive five year old in our hands.

Whilst Merlin had ran into the entwined trees of the Darkling Woods, we had paused to exchange looks.

"Honestly, I didn't think it would be _this _bad!" I gasped.

Leon had grinned and said "Oh believe me, it gets worse"

He would know: he had a little one of his own to deal with. And now he had Merlin. How delightful.

A scream had got our attention. A high pitched five year old scream.

"Merlin!" Was all that Gwaine needed to say and we sprinted to the sound.

My stomach dropped as I took in the scene.

Merlin was lying on the floor, a rough looking man with a scraggly beard and a knife in his hand towering over him. His arms were full of muscle and could give Percival a run for his money. To a nearby tree supported a man who had a dagger held at his throat, fear in his maroon eyes. The man holding him up had the face of a rat with a scrawny body figure.

Realising they hadn't noticed us, I motioned the knights to crouch down.

"When I give the signal, we go in" I whispered and they nodded.

"You changed the wrong one!" the man over Merlin growled.

"I-I'm sorry m-my L-lord" Brown eyes stammered out. He yelped as the dagger pressed into his throat even more, drawing beads of blood. Merlin whimpered.

"It won't happen again!" Brown eyes promised.

"No," the bearded one said calmly. "It won't" and with that he nodded at rat boy. Merlin screamed and Brown Eyes dropped to the floor, unmoving. Big, fat tears started cascading down Merlin's cheeks.

"We'll just have to do it ourselves Aldor, you know the plan must go on" Rat boy said simply, locking eyes with the big man, Aldor.

Aldor grunted in approval.

"Pendragon should be nearly back now and we need to move quick or you know who won't be happy. Shut that one up Idris, and let's get moving" Aldor said to Rat Man now named Idris.

As Idris stepped forward I yelled "Now!" And we trekked down to the quarrel.

Idris and Aldor looked up and drew their swords.

After several minutes of attempting to get past Aldor's defenses, I lost my temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. I didn't have time for this and quite frankly, I was beyond anger. I was furious. Why did they need to start this? Surely, they would've known I would kill anyone who my hurt my friend- Merlin - ugh! friends! I noticed that Aldor didn't know my title and had expected a quick defeat and easy humiliation, not an equal opponent, and his simmering anger about this situation now boiled. But I wasn't giving up. Not today.

As I raised my sword and blocked Aldor's blow I shouted to anyone, "Get Merlin out of here!"

Gwaine complied, parried at Idris then to sprinted to Merlin and hauled him up over his shoulder and turned to run up the hill-

"_āfealle!_" Arm outstretched, topaz eyes and a smirk oh Idris's face. Sorcerer.

SNAP! The tree branch tumbled down and crashed straight in front of Merlin and Gwaine; forcing them to stop abruptly. Merlin had his face hidden in Gwaine's neck, his hands gripping tightly at his chainmail.

"FЎr!" This time I was met with Aldor's golden irises. He smirked and twirled his sword around and landed a blow on my right side which years of training helped me block.

In the distance, I faintly heard yelling and soon I realised two things. One, we were now outnumbered. Number two, a fire had circled around us, trapping us in.

Great. Just great.

I paused, listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep to my left. I turned, and forgetting my sword, lashed out blindly, felt my fist connect with the bandits muscled flesh, and heard a soft "Oomph."

"So what's you plan now_ sire_?" Gwaine yelled bitterly, I whirled around to find him in a protective crouch, with an arm around Merlin whilst the other was attacking three other men. I took down a bandit and looked around. We couldn't do it. Not without help at least. Not without... magic.

Whack!

Stumbling to the side I caught a root and swiftly fell down, feeling a searing pain begin to claw at my head.

"NO!" I clutched my ears at the sound and searched for the cause.

I was met with buttercup eyes and I froze in horror.

I didn't even notice the gust of wind that had the bandits scram or the fact that it hadn't even touched the knights. Because that didn't matter. No, what mattered was the fact that there had been no wind at all that day. And also that I had learned over the two decades and a bit that I had lived that only sorcerers had a change in eye colour _that _fast. So why had Merlin's?

Because that could only mean one thing, and that was just impossible! I mean, _Mer_lin a sorcerer? My clumsy pathetic excuse for a manservant... a sorcerer? No, never. No, it must've been the trick of the light because if Merlin really did have magic then... No. It was my imagination. Maybe there was an inside man on the other side who had helped us; who was a sorcerer but took pity on us? Now that's just stupid Arthur. No, it-it was... something else... which...

A whimper pulled me out of my reverie as all eyes snapped to Merlin.

Terror was clawing at his eyes and he held on tightly to Gwaine still. My eyes locked with his and he let go of Gwaine slowly and waddled over to me. Subconsciously, I crouched down and outstretched my arms, to which he jumped straight in. Pressing his face into my neck and his gangly arms around my neck, I completely forgot all about his colour changing eyes and the fact that maybe - just maybe- he had completed magic. I willed for those thoughts to vanish as I let my arms snake around his figure and pulled him up and held him.

Whilst Merlin tried to get over what he must've thought a traumatising event (and of course he had every right to, he had seen a man die!) I glanced around at my fellow knights. Leon had a split lip and Elyan was sporting a black eye. Gwaine had cut on his arm and Percival was fine if not a little exhausted.

As Merlin's shoulders racked I began to stroke his hair.

"They- they killed him Arthur" Merlin sobbed in my ear.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say to a - sorcerer- boy- man-boy - _Merlin, _ who had just witnessed the ruthless killing of a man, even if he was on the opposite side to us. So instead I held him tighter to me.

"We should be heading back" Leon advised quietly. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Come on Merl" I murmured and set him down.

He clutched my hand with his right and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his left, then the knights began to trek back up the mount. Merlin took some shaky steps and I placed a hand on his back in reassurance. He drew out a breath and opened his eyes and began to walk up, stumbling at every hidden root. Despite how determine he looked, I knew we didn't have time so I lifted him up and set him on my hip which resulted in him snuggling his head into the crook of my neck.

I sighed and jogged up to Leon. We all walked side by side, thinking, wondering...contemplating.

What on earth was that about? Why did this have to happen to us? How we did get into this?

If anyone told me that today in the woods, Merlin would be morphed into a young child and - with that horrible feeling in my stomach - that the sorcerers' wanted _me _instead of Merlin for their plan then I would've laughed and told them to clear off. Never in a million years would I have thought this would happen.

I could deal with what happened with Merlin later. Right now we had to get back to Camelot fast, go to Gaius, get Merlin fixed _and _find out who this other 'you know who' was and what their part in this supposed 'plan'.

* * *

**Third chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I'm not ver good with fight scenes so thats why it's a tad short but please tell me if I did alright :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews; twas very kind of you all :)**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is lacking anything, I'm quite sick at the mo so I apologize in advance.**

**Hope you enjoy enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. It all belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

The journey back to Camelot was somwhat tiresome; Merlin had fallen asleep in my arms, his head lolling on my shoulder. And the fellow knights and I were exhausted. Who knew that looking after a five year Merlin would be so hard? As we neared the gates of the lower town, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Right now I wanted to go up to my chambers and fall asleep but I knew that would have to wait until the meeting with Father...

I had replayed what I was to say numerous times on the way back but seeing the citedel, my stomach churned at the thought of lying to him. If he only knew the truth, there'd be no stopping him killing Merlin, the sole reason becasue magic was involved even if Merlin had nothing to do with it. And I would not let Merlin die.

Passing villagers stared and whispered at us, probably wondering as to why I was holding a child and no Merlin. That was the problem with Merlin, he was so well liked that if he was missing, someone would realise and then soon the whole kingdom was in a frenzy.

"Well, I'm sure we could all do with a nice pint of mead after this" Gwaine mused to himself.

I couldn't help but grunt in approval.

As we reached the stairs, I gently roused Merlin from his sleep and he blinked sleepily at me. Realising where we were, he wriggled in my arms and I set him down.

"I shall tell the King we have returned" Leon said and I sighed then nodded.

Rather sooner than later.

"I'll see you in there" I called as he jogged up towards the court room.

I crouched down to Merlin's height and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, do you remember the story?" I asked him.

"Yes, my village was being invaded and I was scared and so I ran to the forest" he answered.

"Close enough" Percival snickered.

"Don't worry, you won't need to say much, Uncly Arthur'll do that for you" Gwaine smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I took Merlin's hand and we walked up to meet the king.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you thought it be appropriate to bring this...child here to Camelot?" Father asked me.

I swalled then nodded. "When we found him, he was too scared to speak; we couldn't get any information so we, the knights and I, decided to send Merlin to the outlying villages-"

Yes you've said that" The King interrupted.

I could tell he was getting more agitated by the second. He did not believe this story for one bit.

"Yes, well, the boy was scared and he seemed to trust us, we thought it was the only option" I said daring to look him in the eyes.

Father gave me a long stare before dropping his eyes to Merlin. I had told him to stay with Gwaine for the time being; -_"It might look a bit fishy you see" - _So now he was hiding behind his legs, fear in his blue eyes.

"What's your name child?" Father asked Merlin. I suppressed a curse. A name. Why hadn't we thought of a name?

Merlin looked up at Gwaine who bit his lip in reply.

"Speak" Uther demanded.

Merlin squeked.

Before I could open my mouth, a small voice had mumbled something.

"Louder boy" Father snarled.

"E-Emrys"

I noticed Gaius' eye brow had raised at that.

"So, Emrys, where are you from?" Uther asked, a little more kindly this time.

"I-" Merlin bit his lip. "I- I'm from-" He caught my eye.

Don't loose it Merlin!

Realising that I couldn't help him, he looked back at Uther who was still waiting for his reply. This was it. This was where everything would tumble down right on top of us. Needless to say that everyone thought that too. But then Merlin did something so un-Merlin like that I thought it was genius.

Hiding his face in Gwaine's calf, he began to cry, tears the size of pebbles started running down his already red cheeks.

Uther's jaw locked.

Before Uther could really loose his temper, Gaius stepped in and said persuasively, "Please sire, he must be tired from the journey he has had, perhaps a night's rest for the boy and then tomorrow, he will be refreshed and ready to speak more"

Knowing that Father trusted Guais's personal opinion, I exhaled oxygen that I hadn't realised I was holding.

Father nodded and asked a servant to get a spare chamber ready, - "Not an extravagant one; Lord Winsor is visiting next week and will need a suibable chamber for his stay."

The servant paid his respects, bowed, then left.

"You, Sir Gwaine is it?"

"It is sire" Gwaine answered to the King.

"Seeing as this Emrys is attached to you, you will be in charge of the boy. See to it that he is well fed, well rested and with appropriate clothes" Uther commanded.

Gwaine let a small smile be drawn onto his face and he nodded and bowed, "Certainly sire" he responded.

"Come on Mer- Emrys" he corrected himself and walked with a spring in his step which certainly hadn't been there before with Merlin - Emrys - hot on his heels.

As I watched Gwaine and Merlin walk away, I reluctantly swivelled round to face my Father.

Maybe he had beleived what I said.

"Arthur, I want a full report on this Emrys boy by tomorrow, if I do not get one that I deem fit, the boy will leave Camelot."

Maybe I spoke too soon.

I swiftly acknolaged this information with a short nod then bowed and excused myself.

Walking swiftly dwn to the corridor, I scowled to myself. How could he be that cruel? And to a child no less. Enven if he knew I was lying, would he really send out a yong boy to the woods, all alone? I guess I knew that answer. Ever since Morgana's betrayal , I unmistakably knew the answer.

Snapping me out of my sullen demeanour was Guinivere, who I had almost ran into on the way to Merlin's new chambers.

"Sire" she greeted.

I smiled at her graciously of which she returned. I replied with the faintest of a flutter of my heart. Great. now I was acting like Merlin; a complete girl.

"I heard about how you rescued that little boy; must've been very brave of you" she commented, smiling slightly.

"Er, yes," I coughed, "I suppose it was" smiling.

Her smile broke and she started stuttering. "Not that you aren't very brave all the time, I just meant that in this partic-"

"Guinevere" I interrupted smirking. Her face flushed and she smiled back, rather nervously. If only she wasn't a serving girl, then maybe things could be different.

_"Well when you're king, you can change that"_

I didn't often listen to Merlin but I had to admit that sometimes, even he could muster up wise words.

She suddenly cleared her throat and broke our gaze.

"I should be delivering these" here she gestured to the sheets she had in her arms, " If Emrys needs anything, be sure to tell me" and with that she left in a rather hurried manner leaving me dumbfounded in the halls. Shaking my head, I marched off down the hallway to Merlin's chamber.

Reaching Merlin's guest chambers I knocked once then let myself in. It was a decent accommodation; a king sized bed in the corner, a medium sized dressing table, one small slightly cracked mirror which hung above the bureau and a red rug lounging on the floor beneath Merlin and Gwaine who were both sitting cross legged and playing some sort of game. Oh, and a furious Gaius was situated next to the burnt out fire place.

I really hadn't thought any of this through.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin; belongs to the BBC**

**Please read and enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Gaius, I'll explain everything, I promise you but right now I need you to look through your books and report to me of anything you find about some kind of enchantment(s) that transforms someone to their child self" I rushed straight in before he could even draw breath. He just looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"So my theory was correct, this child is indeed Merlin" he stated.

"Indeed he is, and Gaius isn't he so cute as a five year old" Gwaine put in, grinning with mirth.

I scowled at him.

"I hardly see how this is funny Sir; if Uther found out he'd have Merlin's head!" Gaius cried.

"Exactly" I agreed, folding my arms against my chest.

"Pffft, relax princess-"

"Don't tell me to relax Gwaine" I growled, "My father won't care if Merlin got the wrong end of the stick, he'll see magic being involved and execute the one who was physically involved in the magic. He already suspects something suspicious; he wants to know exactly where _Emrys _came from, which village and who his ancestors were, what his parents do for a living! Hell, he probably wants someone from his village to actually _visit _Camelot and vouch for him, saying he is an actual resident! And if the king doesn't get that, he'll consider him a foe of Camelot and have him banished or beheaded or burnt! Do you want that to happen, Gwaine?"

His face had paled during my outburst and now looked like a ghost. He shook his head uneasily at my rhetorical question.

"Which is why we need to take this seriously and deal with it now rather than later" Gaius echoed.

Gwaine nodded numbly.

Merlin, sensing tension, stood up and placed himself in Gwaine's lap, hesitantly looking up at him. Gwaine flashed him a one of kind Gwaine grin and Merlin's shoulders relaxed and returned the smile. But I knew Gwaine's smile was forced. He knew what we were facing and was hopefully going to act more serious about it.

But now we were all in an awkward silence; Merlin oblivious to it. As if reading my mind, Gaius stepped in and decided to change the subject.

"Well, I better get on then shall I? Oh and, you still need to explain as to my ward is a five year old" Gaius said in a sickly sweet voice. I groaned slightly and nodded reluctantly. Whilst I urged Gaius to look through books upon books, I regaled our story of all that had happened, Gwaine casually adding in parts I had missed; all about the hunting trip, the bang when the fire had exploded, the meeting of Aldor and Idris, though I carefully avoided Merlin's glowing eyes, and right up to us reaching Camelot's walls. When all this was being retold, the fellow knights had rushed in to see how Merlin was fairing and Leon had pressed something into his hand earning a squealed of delight from Merlin as he made the wooden horse run in circles on top of the desk.

"So as you see Gaius, we really need to sort this out before Lord Winsor comes around, before it gets out of hand _and _to stop this Aldor and Idris before they do anymore harm" I finished just as all the knights made a circle around Merlin who was now perched on top of the bureau.

I waited while Gaius consumed this information.

"Well," he said at last. "We have some options that I think you should all consider.

"One; we tell Uther about Aldor's plan and see if he will see enough sense to not burn- ah, do anything disastrous" (Merlin, who had now jumped off the drawers onto on to the floor, had looked up in fear at the word 'burn') "and then the King will be able to send out parties to find out more."

He let that option sink in.

"I vote against it" Leon said at last.

"Defend" Percival asked.

"Even if Uther believes this story, it's very unlikely he'll do anything; you know how upset he is about Morgana... The King will brush it off as something unlucky; it happened to a servant so it won't matter to him" Leon explained.

"Yes but if we tell him his plot was to seek Arthur he might-"

"No telling Uther" Merlin squeaked, interrupting Elyan.

I exchanged a look with Gaius.

"Well, the boss has said it" Gwaine chuckled, ruffling Merlin's midnight coloured hair.

"Another option is that we carry on as normal and pretend that we have word from Merlin that a village has been ransacked and Merlin will be staying there a while, no one will question that too much; but all the while, we will be researching thoroughly at this engagement and find a way to transform Merlin back, _whilst _we also find out what Aldor is up to."

"That seems reasonable" Leon mused and we nodded in agreement. Now the problem was where to start...

"We should all have jobs" Merlin piped up, not looking up from the toy wooden horse Leon had given him.

Gwaine gave a hearty laugh.

"Kids a genius" he commented.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, it's settled then: Merlin, you carry on as Emrys and try not to attract too much attention to yourself" At this, Gaius had looked at Merlin in a way that said, "Don't do anything stupid Merlin or on your head be it."

I for one was confused at this but understanding had dawned on Merlin and he nodded strictly. "Gotcha Gaius" he said sweetly.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief then turned to me.

"I've done my orders, sire, it's up to you" he explained.

I coughed then nodded.

"Percival, you and Leon will head out to the woods where this all started to see if you can pick up tracks as to where Aldor and Idris were heading. I know that that gust of wind blew everyone off so they might have survived but there's no telling what actually happened. Even so, there must be other people working on the plan so you'll need to find anything that can help us. You'll head out every other day so it doesn't arouse too much suspicion. I'll make up an excuse for Father as to why your leaving and returning every other day" I instructed.

They both nodded in approval and agreement.

"Elyan, you can ask Gwen if she can look after Merlin, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to do so. Also, you'll be the one who will inform Father of events that will ''occur'' in the near future, such as, as Gaius said before, Merlin telling us about the villages etc."

Elyan nodded.

"Gwaine; you'll be Gaius's 'servant'. Any book he wants from the library or document, you get it for him, okay?" I asked uncertain that Gwaine would actually follow my orders.

However, he nodded and said "Righto Princess" and then turned to Gaius, and smiled widely at him. I heard a faint grown erupt from Gaius mouth.

"And of course, be Merlin's playmate as well" Gwaine added, smirking.

"Hey, no fair, we all get to be his playmate" Elyan argued while Percival nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "Yes you call all play with Merlin but while you do that you have to remind yourselves that we need to sort this mess out!" I exclaimed.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Relax princess, everything will be fine."

I glared at him.

"Though if you don't mind me asking-"

"I do-"

"What will your job be?"

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I'll be helping Gaius with research. And also asking our allies if they know anything about Aldor and his men" I replied albeit a little smugly.

"And playing with me" Merlin added looking up at me with wide blue eyes.

I sighed and nodded.

Merlin smiled, gave a satisfied smile then went back to playing with the wooden horse.

"Well, Elyan you can ask Guinevere tonight, and then report back to Gaius tomorrow morning here in Merlin's chambers for your next assignment.

"Certainly sire"

"Percival, Leon; you will leave at first light, perhaps take a few dogs with you but no knights, we needn't look too suspicious and nobody will be in the woods at that time so you should have no trouble. Is that clear?" I commanded.

"Of course sire" they said in unison.

I sighed and turned to Gwaine.

"Gwaine, report to Gaius tomorrow morning, looking sharp" I said categorically.

He smiled mischievously, but nodded when I glared at him. "Is that all, do you think?" I asked Gaius, twisting round to face him.

He pondered for a moment then nodded passively.

"Yes I think for now. Good heavens, we've been here for a quite a while that we haven't realised how dark it is. Please sire, it must be past his bedtime, Merlin will be feeling very distressed and strange about the situation and will need a good night's rest." Gaius urged.

I reluctantly nodded and motioned for the knights to say goodbye. Once we had practically forced Merlin under the covers, the knights sat on the foot of Merlin's new bed one by one and bid him farewell. And each time he would smile sadly and wrap his arms around their necks.

"Tomorrow will be great Merlin! Just you watch! First we can go to training - I may even let you hold a sword!- and then we can stay at the inn all day and I can probably smuggle you a beer-"

"Gwaine!"

"Joking fellas! Though the ladies will definitely be interested if I had a cute child with me..." Gwaine mused.

"Goodnight Gwaine" I interrupted sternly.

Merlin giggled and embraced Gwaine again.

Once the knights left, Gaius looked pointedly at me.

I cleared my throat and said, "Ah yes, I'll be leaving then..."

I walked over to Merlin and he grinned widely at me and got straight out of the sheets. I sighed inwardly. Great, it had taken half an hour just to get him in the bed. Gaius won't be pleased...

"Are we gonna play a game?" Merlin inquired, his blue eyes shining.

"Er, well no Merlin, we aren't-" at this his face fell, "Well- it's past your bedtime and Gaius won't be pleased if we play now-"

"So tomorrow?" Merlin interrupted.

"Y-yes. Er tomorrow we can play a game" I said and his face lit up like fireworks.

"Hide and Seek?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why did Merlin have to be so darn active and hyper as a five year old.

"Hide and Seek" I confirmed.

He grinned, leapt up and hugged me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. After a few moments, I removed my arms and helped him back into bed.

Pulling the sheets up, Merlin started to tug on my hand.

"Merlin I can't stay-"

"Oh" he said sadly.

"But I'll be back in the morning" I said quickly and he smiled a little.

"Good, now good night Uncle Arty" he said grinning sleepily.

I laughed lightly and ruffled his hair.

"Night Merl."

As I was about to work out, I stopped abruptly as I remembered something.

Looking back at Merlin's sleeping form (Gosh, he was fast) , I decided to question Gaius about what I saw earlier in the woods later; I realised it was much too late to question him now when he had his hands full. So I turned round and walked out, willing the thoughts to be banished from my mind.

But another thought entered.

_Now to start on that report..._

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, belongs to the BBC**

* * *

I held my breath as Uther took a moment to deicide Merlin – Emrys's- fate.

"Very well" I breathed out in relief – "He can stay but be sure to send a message to his guardians; I will expect to see them arrive very soon" And with that, Father waved us off and we, Gaius, little Merlin and I, walked off trying to hide our grins from the guards standing by the doors; Merlin failing miserably, baring his gums wide.

* * *

I sighed.

"This is hopeless!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

I had neglected my duties to scan through books and books for _anything _on how to transform Merlin back, hoping at least to find anything but to no avail. Gaius looked up from where he residing at the opposite end of the desk and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry sire, we will find something" he said confidently.

I snorted softly and turned back to flicking through the pages of the pristine yet aged magic book. At first I had wondered why Gaius had so many magic books but I decided to question him later on the matter when this whole mess was cleared up.

"I mean, who wants a spell to make your nose hair longer?" I ranted.

"I dunno, would be a good joke" Gwaine mused as he lounged on Gaius's bed looking through one of the books absentmindedly.

"Gwaine, are you actually helping?" I snapped.

He flashed me a grin.

"Of course, it is me who is fetching half these books from the library thank you very much" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and flicked another page to find a spell on how to make a toad erupt from your mouth...

I gasped uncontrollably. I had to get Gwaine out.

So I made some excuse and sent him down to the library.

Once he was out of ear shot I turned to Gaius and found my mouth dry.

"Gaius..." I started.

"Hmmm?"

"When we were fighting Aldor and his men... there was this gust of wind and..." I started to laugh nervously, Gaius staring at me intently.

"Well, it looked like Merlin's eyes turned _gold_" I mumbled.

"Gold?" he repeated.

I nodded.

I was met with silence.

"You don't think it was magic Gaius?" I asked uncertainty.

He stared me until I started to squirm under his hard gaze.

"Sire, forgive me but obviously it must've been a scary experience-"

"I wasn't scared!" I denied.

"In my opinion, you all were probably tired, it was probably the sun reflecting, tricking your eyes." He explained.

I breathed air out and let that sink in.

"Yeah" I said at last, "Must be"

I laughed shakily and Gaius smiled reassuringly at me but it didn't quite meet his eyes which were glazed over with anxiety.

Soon the Elyan came in, looking grotty and tired from training with the other knights and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Elyan had come with Merlin trailing in after him looking around in awe around Gaius's chambers.

Gaius sighed and said, "I was hoping his maturity was the same as his memory."

I nodded distractedly.

"I asked Gwen this morning, she said she'd love to; she took Merlin to get some new fabrics and sewed him some more fitting clothes" At this, I looked down to see that he wore the same blue shirt and brown pants, just considerably smaller. And it was completed with his red neckerchief.

"She only gave him back to us just a moment ago because she had to do some jobs" Elyan told me.

I nodded and smiled graciously. I'd have to find her later and thank her. Once Merlin had looked around he rested his eyes on me, grinned widely, let go of Elyan's hand and rushed over. Almost by instinct I crouched down and heaved him up in my arms. I grinned at him.

"Can we play hide and seek now?"

"Seems like he's growing on you sire" Elyan grinned.

I rolled my eyes and scowled but smiled a little almost straight after.

Okay, I'll say it once, Merlin was a little cute.

"Not right now Merlin; I need to find out how to change you back but maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

His face fell but he nodded and then held up his small hand.

"Pinkie swear?"

I caught myself as I was about to snort.

I wrapped my pinkie around his and he squeezed tightly.

He then smiled widely at me. "Deal!"

I laughed lightly at his childish antics then turned around to Elyan who was looking through the books.

"Are the others not back yet?" Elyan asked looking up.

I shook my head and replied, "No, though Percival and Leon should be back soon though; and I sent Gwaine on a quest to find a book."

Speak of the devil, Gwaine strolled in and let out an exasperated sigh. He plonked the book down on the table and then turned stopped as he saw Merlin.

"Merlin!"

"Gwaine!"

Merlin struggled out of my arms; he ran over to Gwaine and jumped on the bed until he was eye level.

"Can we play a game?" he asked.

Gwaine then ran over to the draw where Gaius said there were a pack of cards.

I soon tuned them out and went back to the books.

"Maybe you should rest sire" Gaius suggested.

I couldn't have been happier.

Soon after I had helped Gaius tidy his desk, careful to hide the books (you never know when Father might walk in for a remedy for his shoulder), casually hearing fits of giggles leaving from Merlin's mouth, Leon and Percival walked in both still in their armour tired yet eager none the less.

I walked towards them then stopped as they held up a piece of orange clothing. I frowned as a faint memory entered my mind.

_My sword nipped his arm sleeve and an orange flicker caught my eye as I turned around and blocked another blow._

Gwaine had looked up once then another time twice as fast.

He put his cards down and walked over and fingered the piece of cloth carefully. Merlin, realising Gwaine wasn't coming back anytime soon, waddled over to the table and started climbing it.

"Were the bandits wearing any sort of crest?" Gaius asked after a while.

I frowned as I cast my memory back. To be honest I hadn't paid much attention, I had really wanted to get out there as fast as possible. I closed my eyes all the same and tried to look at any detail on their clothing.

It was quite wealthy looking surprisingly. Navy blue trousers and shirts with a belt with a sword attached. But nothing special...

"Yes" Percival spoke up confidently.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.

Gwaine, who was leaning against the table suddenly stood up and stared at Percival.

"An orange and blue one?" he asked and Percival paused then nodded slowly.

Gwaine groaned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't approve; Gaius do you have a book of noble family crests?" Gwaine asked.

Gaius thought for a moment, excused himself and left the room.

"Why, what is it Gwaine?" Leon asked; uncertainty laced in his voice.

We all stared at Gwaine waiting for his answer. Even Merlin, who was exploring the top shelf, had stopped fidgeting and turned around and stared at him intently.

"I- think I may have seen it before; when I was younger I would take it on myself to learn about the other noble families" he explained.

"And I'm almost certain that a certain noble family had that kind of crest but I may be wrong" he started to stammer.

"Well we can find out when Gaius comes back" I reassured him.

Gwaine bit his lip but flashed me a weak smile.

We fell silent, watching Merlin jump off the shelf to the table (to which we all jerked forward just in case) and then started to fiddle with Gaius's potions. Every now and again we would scold him not to meddle with anything but that's all that happened.

Gaius soon came back carrying a bulky book. He plonked it on the table which made Merlin jump. I quickly picked him up and he nestled into my arms quite quickly. Leon gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. I don't why I did it, something inside just told me to.

Soon Gwaine was flipping through the pages occasionally stopping on one which urged Elyan to ask, "This might be it..."

But Gwaine would shake his head and start looking through again. Until a certain crest stuck out.

He let out a shaky breath.

"That one"

Gaius looked unsure. "Are you positive?"

Gwaine nodded and looked up to Percival for reassurance.

"I'm sorry Gaius but... that's the one" Percival admitted sadly.

"What is it?" I asked, for I was with Merlin on the other side of the table.

Gaius slowly pushed the book around until I got full sight.

"This crest belongs to a noble family who you know quite well. Tis the crest of the Winsor house."

* * *

I woke up abruptly and ran a hand through my hair. For a moment I thought I heard someone crying... I was sure of it.

There it was again. A sort of whimper.

I froze and strained my ears at the sound.

"No.. please don't..."

I bolted straight up not even wincing at the slight pop in my muscles and sprinted down the hall to the chamber just along from mine.

Wrenching the door open I tore through the messy room towards the sobbing mess on the bed. Merlin was crying silently as he slept, his lithe form wriggling around as he dreamt through his nightmare. Quickly, I pulled the covers away and gently shook him awake.

His eyes snapped open and I saw for sure this time. Gold flashed in his eyes and the vase on the other side of the room smashed with an almighty CRACK. He gasped in fear until his eyes found mine. He let out another sob and I gathered the crying boy in my arms. I stroked his hair as he buried his head in the crook of my neck and cried; his arms tightly wrapped around me. Thoughts of sorcery left my mind for a moment.

"Shh, Merlin, it's alright, you're fine, I've got you" I soothed.

I held him there until his cries turned into soft gasps.

I gently rubbed my thumb over his cheeks to wipe away his tears once he had calmed down.

"What happened, Merlin?" I asked softly.

He shook his head and his shoulders shuddered.

"Come on Merlin, you know you can tell me" I urged softly, wiping away his fringe from his eyes.

He bit his lip and pressed his face into my chest.

"They- they couldn't see m-me" he began and I nodded and stroked his hair.

"There were people standing in a circle, t-talking" he sobbed on. "About you and me"

I stiffened a bit but relaxed myself.

"What were they saying?" I asked softly.

"They were talking about how they got the wrong – wrong p-person. And how they were going to work on the plan. And how they were going to get to you. A-and" he stopped.

Merlin clutched at my neck harder.

Shh, Merlin you're okay, don't worry" I whispered.

"The main baddie pulled out a dagger a-and said 'Use this on the boy, he-he's useless to us'" he stopped and paused for breath.

"Oh Merlin, they won't hurt-"

"Then a lady stepped forward and-and she had you!" he interrupted wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"She pushed you on the chair and got a knife!" he broke off and started sobbing again.

I reached over for a tissue and I cleared his face.

"Merlin, it was dream. You're fine. I'm fine. We're all fine. It's not real" I reassured him but he shook his head.

"You don't understand" he whispered sounding far more like his actual age.

"Then help me to,"

"One of them was Lord Winsor" he snivelled.

I froze. So Gwaine was right about the crest. Lord Winsor was a part of this scheme.

"A-are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

Merlin nodded in confidence.

"And..." he trailed off looking around din fear.

"Tell me Merlin" I commanded.

"There was someone else" he mumbled.

"Tell me Merlin, who else was involved?" I urged.

"The lady"

"Who?" I resisted the urge to shake his shoulders.

He bit his lip before replying.

"Morgana"

* * *

**Don't worry, next chapter we'll see some Arthur/Merlin bromance happenin'! I just wanted to get into the story more. And Gwen will be making appearances!**

**Also, I rushed the reporty bit because I didn't think it was very imprtant and considering this chapter is over 2 thousands words I decided it would be okay to miss :)**

**Please review! It really encourages me to write more and makes my day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! **

**Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Merlin, blah blah blah!**

* * *

I had stayed with Merlin all night lounging next to his bed on a chair. I had watched him all night, getting no sleep at all; afraid that he would have another nightmare. Thankfully it was a peaceful rest of the night and as soon as Gwen came in carrying Merlin's breakfast I shot up and left for Gaius's shouting over my shoulder, "Stay with him. If he wakes, tell him I've gone to see Gaius"

Reaching my destination, I pondered as to whether to tell Gaius about the vase breaking. Opening the door, I decided against it. For now.

Gaius was just packing to go on his rounds when I stormed in forgetting to knock.

He looked up glaring but he put a poker face on as he addressed me, "Is there anything I can do for you sire?"

"Merlin had a nightmare. About Morgana" I answered.

"Do you think it means anything Gaius?" I asked as we stopped in front of his door.

"Well, we don't know anything for certain" he told me.

I looked at him as if expecting him to add something else, something wise and philosophical but he patted my shoulder then walked in leaving me there in the hallway.

I scowled and walked in to find Gwen sitting next to Merlin on the bed, who was being surprisingly silent, nibbling on some bread.

"He hasn't really said anything, just 'where's Gaius?'" Gwen told us.

I tried not to let the green monster creep out so instead I settled for a glare at the wall. I couldn't help it; of course I understood that Gaius was like a father to him but it was I who stayed up all night just to make sure he didn't wake again to any disturbance.

_Ah yes but Merlin hadn't asked you to stay up all night_, a voice in my head countered.

I shook my head slightly and turned back to Gwen, Merlin and Gaius.

"He seems quite attached to you Gaius" Gwen commented as she saw Merlin climbing into Gaius's lap and hug him tightly whispering in his ear.

"Hmm" I commented dryly.

After Merlin had finished Gaius said quietly to him, "Oh Mer-Emrys, you know that these dreams aren't real, no one will hurt you or anyone"

"But-"

"Really Emrys, I'll give you something tonight to ease your sleeping" he interrupted with a look in his eyes saying, 'we'll talk about it later.'

Merlin seemed to understand and nodded then climbed off and began to gnaw at his bread again.

Gwen, confused at the situation, kneeled down and asked Merlin sweetly, "Are you alright Emrys?"

At this, Merlin flashed her a toothy grin, "Yes, thank you Gwen."

"Always the gentleman" I muttered to no one in particular.

Gaius let out a small smile at that.

"Well, I must be going now, I'll come back tonight. Gwen, Emrys, sire" he bowed and excused himself.

Now it was me and Gwen left in the room. And of course Merlin.

"He looks familiar doesn't he" Gwen commented.

I bit my tongue before I said anything.

"Does he?" I asked nonchalantly.

She gazed at him for a while then shrugged and went to collect his tray.

"Well, I must be going, lots of work to do" she laughed nervously.

I nodded. "Of course Guinevere."

She curtsied, gave one last smile to Merlin, who in return waved enthusiastically, then started to walk out.

"Guinevere!"

She paused then turned around, a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to company myself and...Emrys, to the market today. I think the little git- tyke wants to get some fresh air" I stammered to her blushing furiously.

She grinned widely.

"Of course sire, shall I meet you at noon outside the citadel?" she asked graciously.

I nodded and she gave me one last smile and walked out.

I looked after her a dreamy smile on my face, dreaming about how beautiful she was...

"Arty loves Gwenny, Arty loves Gwenny" Merlin sang loudly.

"I do not!" I denied my face flushing.

Merlin just sniggered at me.

"Oh, you think it' funny do you?" I said as I smirked at him.

I pounced over to the bed and grasped him in my arms and started to tickle him.

He let out a screech of laughter and tried to wriggle out of my arms.

"Take it back!" I yelled over his mirth.

"Never!" he spluttered out, laughing.

I got his head in a headlock and finally he cracked.

"Okay I surrender!"

I let him go before I saw him grin evilly.

Jumping off the bed and out the door he called back, "Kidding! Arty loves Gwenny!"

I grinned then pounced off after him and through the door and caught him round the middle and yelled, "Ha, no one defeats the brave, modest, good looking Arthur Pendra-!"

"Arthur, what on earth are you doing?!"

I quickly set Merlin down and, whilst blushing furiously, I replied to my annoyed Father, "I was-"

"Save the excuses. I saw that you weren't at training yesterday; I hope that is not a full time thing" he interrupted stiffly.

"Sorry Father, I was helping Gaius-"

"I will see you tonight at dinner to talk to you about Lord Winsor's stay" he cut off. I nodded slowly then a smile spread itself onto my face.

"Perfect" I replied smiling.

Uther just grunted, took one last look at Merlin then stalked off.

I exhaled.

"Why are you smiling?" Merlin asked snapping me out of my daze.

I took his small hand and led him back to his room.

"Because little sprogget-"

"Hey!"

"I can ask Father about Camelot's background with his kingdom; to see if we can get any more information on your...misshapen" I explained.

His mouth formed a 'O' and nodded.

"Can we play a game now?" he asked jumping on the bed.

I opened my mouth to reply but then the door opened and in came Gwaine smiling vigorously.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked coldly.

"Gaius said I start work at noon" he shot back smugly.

I humphed then an evil smile grew onto my face.

"Well it's your lucky day! I have to do some...chores shall we say-"

"Since when have you done any chores princess-?"

"For my father and we can't have Merlin walking around in his night things" I explained ignoring his rude interruption.

He paused for a while trying to understand what I was saying.

He glared, "No!"

But I was straight out of the door, "Have fun Gwaine!"

* * *

I scowled as I jogged off towards Merlin. The little...clotpole had too much energy. On our way to meet Gwen I had seen Leon go with his little girl. When he saw how exhausted I looked he had laughed his socks off then went off shaking his head in amusement. Oh, he was gonna get it in sword practice...

"Come _on _Arty!" Merlin had giggled as he started jumping on the different stones of the cobbled streets.

"Yes, yes" I muttered.

We finally reached Gwen who was wearing the red cloak that went so well with her eyes, and her hair was up in that perfect way...

"Gwenny!" Merlin cried then ran over.

She ended her search for the flowers and turned and bent down to smile widely at Merlin.

"Hello Emrys" she greeted.

"Guinevere"

She stood up and curtsied at me.

"My Lord."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Couldn't she just call me Arthur? If only there wasn't this stupid social barrier...

"So.. shall we?" I asked breaking the silence whilst gesturing down the street.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Merlin inquired as he took both of our hands and pulled us to the main market square.

I stared at him. What was with this kid and hide and seek.

"Actually wait, no. Arthur! I think Gwenny wanted to look at flowers" Merlin said as giving me a look.

I opened my mouth then opted for a scowl thrown his way.

"Well then Emrys, why are you pulling us away?" I retorted childishly.

He sniggered and then did a 360 turn and pulled us back to the stall.

"There" he replied smugly.

Gwen started to blush.

"Buy them then" Merlin ordered.

I glared at him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

He knew exactly what he was doing and I was sure as hell going to get him back.

I dug my hand through my pocket and pulled some coins out.

Gwen started to protest, "No, really Arthur, you don't need-"

"Nonsense Guinevere, you deserve them, especially if you spent all day yesterday with him" I involuntary shuddered, earning a little whack off Merlin on my knee.

I feigned hurt and he just giggled.

I bought her the flowers and handed them to her to which he replied by turning crimson and stammering out a thanks.

I started to flush too and muttered a, "No problem."

But soon after that awkward encounter, I started to talk to her about her work after being Morgana's maidservant and then I had tripped and then she had laughed and soon we were laughing and joking until I noticed something was off.

"Where's Merlin" I said abruptly looking around the market square.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked.

I mentally cursed.

"I meant Emrys," I said quickly.

She gave me hard look.

"I knew he looked familiar" she said to herself and I started to shake my head.

"What are you not telling me Arthur?" she asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Arthur!"

"Look, Mer- _Emrys _is missing; he could be anywhere! We need to find him" I exclaimed.

She snapped out of it and nodded then bit her lip.

"You go there and I'll look over here"

I nodded then ran off, casually shouting his name every now and again.

I groaned. Where on earth had he got to?

_Calm down Arthur, he can't have gotten far, he's only a small child with small childlike legs._

Yeah but his speed isn't one of a five year old.

_Just ask the locals, there bound to have seen a small annoying dollophead run around._

Oh great, not I'm starting to talk like Merlin.

_And now you're having a conversation with yourself..._

A scream snapped me out of my thoughts and I grabbed a sword off the new blacksmith's anvil, ignoring his protests on how he wasn't finished, and ran to the sound. Seeing a crowd surrounding the cause I pushed through and got to the scene.

Merlin was being manhandled by a man in a black cloak who had a hand around Merlin's mouth, muffling his screams. Bandits were surrounding them and finally the man had tied a rope around Merlin's hands and tried to chuck him over his shoulder but Merlin would have none of it. So I ran in, sword at the ready and fought off them. Because what really ticked me off was not the fact that someone had the nerve to kidnap Merlin in the middle of Camelot. No, what really made me pissed what the fact that Merlin had tears strolling down his cheeks and I had seen that too many times on my best friends face and I wasn't going to see it again.

Hoying the sword over my shoulder I shot straight into the bandit's heart. His eyes popped, looked at me then fell to the ground slowly until he was unmoving. I moved on to the other and quickly disposed of him. Pretty soon I had back up as Leon came in the fight, after dropping his daughter into her mother's arms. And soon we took them down save one. And the one in the hooded cape. Leon and I turned around to kill the remaining bandit when a voice made us temporary halt.

"Stop or he gets it" the hooded man snarled.

My stomach coiled around as I saw Aldor, with a sliver dagger at Merlin's throat.

He smirked when he saw that we had froze, a snarl on my face. Leon was glaring at him breathing heavily.

"Put the swords down" he ordered calmly, but still with his evil grin on his face.

I chucked mine down and it hit the ground with a horrible CLANG.

Leon lowered his but didn't let go. Aldor didn't seem to care.

"Now, we are going to take our little friend here and go, and you're going to give us no trouble" he told us.

I growled at him.

Merlin whimpered, tears evident on his face.

I slowly breathed in and out as I thought of a plan but stopped abruptly when I heard a sickening WHACK.

We turned around to see the remaining bandit on the ground out cold and Gwen hovering over him with a metal jug.

Once she saw we were staring at her, she snapped, "What are you waiting for, get him!"

At Gwen's outburst, soon another peasant pushed Aldor, who was still in a daze like Leon and I, and had been forced to pull away from Merlin, the dagger narrowly missing his neck.

When I saw this, I lunged forward and hoisted Merlin around the waist and pulled him away pressing his face into my neck and tightly wrapping my arms around his small frame. I decided to let Leon deal with this as I comforted Merlin who was sobbing so uncontrollably that I could feel my tunic getting slightly wet.

As Leon swung his word out for a final blow, Aldor smirked and cried out, _"Bewerian mec forniman!"_

And with that, he vanished into a bubble of smoke gold flashing in his cold emerald eyes.

More guards and knights had come to the scene.

"Leon what happened?" I heard Elyan ask who was comforting Gwen.

But I could vaguely hear what they were saying; the crying boy in my arms had my attention.

I kept stroking his hair and after a while I stood up and gently set him on my hip.

"Arthur" he sobbed, "Please... don't let them take me away"

My heart stopped and I held him closer.

"I won't" I uttered, my voice slightly cracking.

"What has happened here?" The King's voice suddenly boomed out.

My anger boiled and I turned and stalked off towards the castle.

"Arthur?" he demanded.

"Sorcerer's" I replied shortly.

"Don't you dare-"

"Father, he's in shock, he was almost killed! I'll do as I dam well please! Sir Leon can easily explain what happened, I'll be up in Emrys's chambers, tending to him. Guinevere if you please" and with that I walked up, ignoring the disbelieving look my father sent me, Gwen hot on my heels.

* * *

"He's Merlin... isn't he" Gwen said once we had both settled down. Merlin had some minor bruises, all of which we tended and treated them with a little appearance of Gaius. So now he was silently sleeping on his bed. Guinevere sat on the chair next to him, casually gazing at him fondly.

Leaning against his bedpost, I nodded numbly.

"Yes"

She snorted softly, "I don't know how I couldn't see it" she muttered.

"Well we were pretty convincing" I joked and she laughed lightly.

"So, are you going to tell me how this happened?"

I sighed and sank to the foot of the bed. This was going to be a long night. Not only because of this but because of the talk with my father later in the day. But I could push that aside. Right now, we had bigger stuff to worry about. And the one thing to worry most about was the fact that this just got onto a whole new level of... how to say this politely?

Chaos!

* * *

**Please review! it really makes my day and encourages me to write! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

** Thank you to all you lovely people who took time to review! And those who are following the story and shizz; means a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, BCC owns everything blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Lord Winsor..." I began, picking at my food.

Father took a gulp from his goblet.

"Shall be here in three days hence" he finished.

I nodded slowly, digesting the information.

"How long have you both known each other?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment or two then answered, "For many, many years; long before you born. Too many years that I care to remember" he chuckled at the end, waving at a servant to fill his chalice with wine.

"Has he always agreed with you?" I pressed.

"In what way?"

"With the fight against magic" I explained.

Silence.

"Why are you asking me this, son?" he asked after a pause.

I shrugged before replying carelessly, "I just feel that I should do my history as it were... and I just wanted to ask about his background"

"Well don't" he snapped.

My lip curled unconsciously. So this man was hiding something. Something that may or may not help with our case with Merlin.

"Something you're not telling me Father?" I asked.

"This is the end of this discussion Arthur" He gave me a hard stare and I resisted not to squirm under his cold eyes.

But I wasn't going to give up; I knew he was still angry with what happened this afternoon with little Merlin and I knew that if I made him seethe with anger he would slip up. And I would be able to get the information I needed. Or wanted.

"So, Lord Winsor... must've had something to do with magic" I guessed, playing with my food again.

He uttered nothing.

"Before my birth... or after?" I asked rhetorically, "Hmm, must've been after, when you banned magic..." I went on. "So this must be the reason you're inviting him over!" I realised.

"Arthur-"

"Was it his suggestion?" I demanded.

I fixed him with a cold star.

Realising I wasn't going to give up any time soon he sighed and admitted, "Yes it was... he realised what a fool he had been and had offered for us to fix things up between us. I readily agreed, knowing it would be best for Camelot to have as many allies-"

"He's not our ally!" I blurted out, biting my tongue only after.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

I sighed.

"He's working with... Aldor, the man in the street this afternoon. They're after me to-"

"Stop talking nonsense Arthur!"

"I'm not!" I yelled at him. Honestly, couldn't he not even believe his own son?

"I want to end this attitude you've seemed to catch and I want no more talk of Lord Winsor conspiring with that... Romi!"

I bit my tongue to stop the rush of insulting words that would've roll off my tongue and instead glared at him.

"Lord Winsor is a good man; he does not involve himself with such people."

"What about sorcerers?"

"ENOUGH!" He banged the table, making the servants flinch but I remained calm.

He had given himself away.

That tiny flicker of fear in his eyes.

So instead starting another argument, I forced myself to nod and to mutter an apology. Following our spat was awkward silence and so after I had scoffed down my desert I excused myself and strode off to my chambers, still seething with anger.

Realising I was still without a servant I undressed myself and climbed into bed, blowing out my candle.

Not after 10 minutes had I heard the door open. Snapping my eyes open I saw a little figure slowly walk in and call out, "Arthur?"

I exhaled out and relaxed my shoulders, all the anger had retreated out of my body and replaced with a weird fuzzy feeling.

"What's wrong Merlin?" I asked him softly.

I saw his silhouette fidget with his night shirt and look around uncomfortably. If it was light, he would be blushing furiously.

"I... I got scared" he finally mumbled out.

I sighed then smiled lightly.

"Come here then"

He paused then slowly walked over to my bed. Launching himself over my bed he quickly snuggled up into my covers. I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

I leant back down and whispered, "Good night Merlin"

But he was already asleep.

* * *

I was awoken to an irritating high pitched voice, repeatedly saying my name.

Eventually I cracked one eye and then scowled at the tyke opposite me who was grinning.

"Wakey, wakey!"

I groaned and uttered out a, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up lazy" he grinned.

He leapt off the bed and over to the table.

"I brought you your breakfast" he told me.

I propped myself up and frowned at the child who was already fishing out different fruits and meats to put on two plates.

"Merlin, you aren't my manservant" I reminded him, finally letting myself get up.

He nodded, "I know that Arty, but I wanna" he said with a sweet smile.

I smirked and ruffled his hair. Sitting down, I noticed that Merlin was already washed, dressed and was now currently stuffing his face with meat and cheese. I watched him for a while longer then began to feed myself. We sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"So, can we play a game today?" Merlin asked me through a mouthful of bread.

I smirked, drank from my cup then nodded.

Hs face lit up like fireworks.

"What game would you like to play?"

I didn't need to be told twice as to what game Merlin wanted to play.

"Hide and seek!"

So this is how I ended up in citadel - guards patrolling everywhere just in case anyone wanted to steal Merlin again - crouching under behind a barrel of hay waiting for Merlin to come and find me. It took no longer than 50 seconds.

We had laughed then Merlin went off and I counted to 60 to go and find him. Once I had opened my eyes however, I had come face to face with Gwaine who was smirking at me.

I stood up, feeling my face flush.

"Having fun Princess?"

I ignored him and went off to find Merlin.

"Okay, okay no need for you to get your knickers in a twist! The only reason I came to find you is to tell you that Leon and Percival tried to get out of the town but your father wouldn't allow it; said they needed to get ready for Lord Winsor, anyway so instead they've sent out Elyan and Gwen-"

"What?!"

"- and they should be back before dusk. The reason they didn't question Elyan because supposedly he needs a break, according to your Father anyhow" At this Gwaine's face scowled.

"So I'm guessing that you were also asked to start to prepare yourself but somehow got out of it?" I asked him, halting my search to fold my arms across my chest.

"Partly true" he grinned, "See, I did get ordered to do so but then I thought: 'hey why not see if Merlin wants to go out in the woods to play a game?' So someone told me you were out with him and so I got another thought in my head which involved, you me, hunting gear and Merlin, so really I'm thinking about everyone here" he finished proudly.

"No" And I resumed walking, looking under crates.

"Aw, c'mon princess" he moaned.

"It'll be dangerous for Merlin" I explained.

"And since when did you care?" he asked smirking.

I glared at him, "I don't."

"Well then what's the trouble?" he asked.

I sighed then reluctantly nodded.

Gwaine punched the air and grinned at me.

"Just... help me find Merlin first."

* * *

"Sire?"

I knew something was up when I heard the unease in Gwaine's voice. It probably didn't help that he had called me 'sire' and not his usual 'princess'. So I called softly for Merlin, (who was running round in the wilderness and talking to butterfly's and what not) and took his hand in one and with the other I grabbed the bag of 'hunting gear'.

Walking over I knew something was amiss; firstly I couldn't see where Gwaine had gotten to and secondly, the air seemed to get more colder.

"Gwaine?" I called, worry lacing my voice.

Merlin tugged on my hand and pointed to some nearby bushed. I urged him forward – sword at the ready- and we fell next to Gwaine who was chewing at his bottom lip.

"What is it Gwaine?" I whispered.

But he responded with a point in his finger, directly over the hill we were situated at.

I looked over and my stomach began to coil.

Because directly in front of us were tents upon tents with nasty looking men surrounding them. Some were polishing armour, some sharpening swords. Some were practicing their techniques but others were hunched over books. Sitting next to the book readers were men who had their arms outstretched and were muttering words, eyes flashing gold.

But the one thing that stood was a group on people in white tent; the door having been pushed back to revel the contents of two men and a woman.

One man was wearing a gold band on his head, lounging on the wooden arm chair, the other man was wearing a cloak, his brown beard almost looking black in the light and was standing in a hunched position who was staring intently at the woman. The woman had long black wavy hair put up together in a mess with some pins. Her black gown hung loosely around her, he emerald eyes looking cold and hard.

I didn't want to believe what I saw but how couldn't I see Aldor stood up along with Lord Winsor lounging about and most of all seeing Morgana looking pale and tired?

It never really left my mind.

* * *

**Please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**Thank you to all you lovelies for reviewing! It really keeps me going :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin blah blah blah.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Seeing Gwaine unsheathe his sword, I quickly shot my hand out to pull him back and away from the clearing.

"Not now" I hissed as I hauled Merlin up to my hip and shot away at a hurried pace.

As we were walking back, I noticed that Gwaine wasn't his normal self.

Sighing, I explained in a somewhat patronising voice, "Look, if we ran in there; firstly, we'd be outnumbered, they'd tear us apart not to mention we'd have Merlin with us slowing us down, no offence Merlin, and secondly," I carried on, ignoring Merlin pouting up at me, "we now know where they're hiding, and obviously where they're heading so we'll device a plan with the other fellows and come back some other time with backup"

Gwaine scowled briefly but then nodded.

"Still would've been nice to pulverise some of them though" he muttered to himself.

We walked back in silence, letting Merlin waltz ahead,("No running ahead Merlin, I mean it") occasionally stumbling on tree roots.

"So Princess, what's the plan?" Gwaine finally asked.

"Well we should... What was that?"

I whirled around to the west at the source of the noise.

Gwaine and I unsheathed our swords as more twigs snapped.

Tensing as the bushed rustled and stepped out... Elyan and Gwen, looking disgruntled and panting.

"Elyan!" Gwaine exclaimed, face breaking into a grin.

Elyan didn't share his smile and said solemnly, "We have trouble."

Straight after, we heard yelling.

"Oh great" I mumbled as I grabbed Merlin's hand and sprinted away pulling Gwen with me.

Faintly, I could hear the others snapping on twigs, and hear their short breaths but my mission was to get Gwen and Merlin back to Camelot unharmed.

Why on earth did this always happen to me? Us? Camelot?!

"Umph!"

I didn't react as I yanked Merlin into my arms as I growled, "Really Merlin? You had to be your clumsy self now?"

He said nothing.

Finally, after a lot of running, we had reached the trees residing around Camelot's walls and we slowed down, all of us leaning over, hands on our knees.

"I think we outran them" Gwaine breathed out.

"They wouldn't... dare even go into... Camelot" I added.

I quickly checked everyone over; Gwen was slightly shaken but other than that she was fine and Merlin-

"-Jeez Merlin, you've look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Thank you for that Gwaine" Gwen snapped unintentionally.

She crouched down and swept away Merlin's hair from his eyes as he stared around wide eyed in fear.

"Don't worry Merlin," she soothed, "They won't get you like last time, you're safe."

Merlin hesitantly nodded.

"Right, now we really need to get down to business; Gwaine, Elyan go get Percival and Leon and meet me in Gaius's chambers in 15 minutes" I instructed.

They nodded and set off.

"Come on Guinevere, I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

"Well the obvious explanation is to get in there, open a can of Camelot's finest butt-kick" Gwaine said as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

I gave him a look and he simply smiled.

"No Gwaine, what we need is a good plan that will not only transform Merlin back but also can give away where Lord Winsor's loyalties lie" Gaius retorted.

We nodded in approval.

"But how?" Percival asked.

"It's simple-"

"NO Gwaine!"

"Actually...it is a good plan" Gwen said quietly, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh no, please no Gwen" Leon moaned whilst Gwaine had a smug look on his features.

"Well parts of it" she explained. "I think we will have to face Aldor and... Morgana some time."

"I suppose" Elyan agreed reluctantly as he frowned at Gwaine.

"Okay, we've sorted that out but how do we actually get there?" I asked them rhetorically.

They all shrugged at me helplessly.

"I think," I started, "That we need to go over to their camp before Lord Winsor comes to visit Camelot and perhaps capture Aldor, since we know he has magic, and threaten him to turn Merlin back."

"What about exposing Lord Winsor?" Leon asked.

I pursed my lips.

"Once we've captured Aldor, we... can use him against Lord Winsor, he can tell my father that he was in with him" I said feebly.

We all knew how terrible our plan was but we had nothing else to go on and we all knew that fighting was inevitable.

"What about Morgana?" Merlin piped up from the chair, swinging his legs.

"We can't tell Uther about Morgana, you know he's still touchy on the subject and will result in his disbelief about the whole thing" Gaius told him.

"We'll just have to hope that this plan goes well."

* * *

Merlin had slept in my bed again due to nightmares and so in the morning I was met with small arms wrapped around my neck and raven hair tickling my chin. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I tried to untangle myself from Merlin's hold but to no avail. In fact, it made him hold on even harder. So, being the kind Prince I am, I left him there and waited until he yawned, fluttered his eyes and then began to slowly let my neck go to rub his eyes with the heels on his palms.

"Glad to see you're finally up" I muttered as I swung my legs over the bed and stretched.

"And I see you're still not a morning person Arty" Merlin giggled.

"Hmm maybe it has something to do with the fact that you kick like a horse!" I said sarcastically.

Merlin just stuck his tongue out. We both dressed in silence then I called for breakfast from a servant passing my chambers.

Once we had both been fed we walked down to Gaius's chambers to be met with Guinevere, Elyan, Sir Leon and Sir Percival.

"Where's Gwaine?" I asked fatly, unsurprised.

Just at that moment, Gwaine stumbled in looking like death dug up.

"Oh, my head, why are we up this early? It's not even dawn yet!" he groaned.

"You went to the tavern?" I guessed as I stared at him angrily.

"Yeah?" he shrugged and sat down on the floor next to Merlin.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Gaius.

"So we all know the plan and our places within it?" I asked to be met with nods all around save Guinevere looking upset.

"Come on Gwen, you know I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you" Elyan told her, voicing my thoughts.

"I care about Merlin just as the next person" she grumbled.

"I know but you're needed with Gaius just in case there are casualties" I added on.

She reluctantly nodded.

"And I don't wanna see you getting hurt either Gwenny, especially not on my account" Merlin included sincerely looking up at her with big cobalt eyes.

She couldn't help the small smile that lit up her face.

"Gaius, we'll meet you at the outskirts of the forest. Don't come for at least another 10 minutes when you see us go out; it'll make it less suspicious" I was met with a confident nod from Gaius who then started packing a small bag for putting herbs into.

I nodded again then ushered my fellow knights out.

"Arthur!"

I spun around to face Gwen who opened her mouth but then closed it a small blush on her cheeks.

"We'll meet you down there sire" Leon said and I nodded.

Just as he closed Gaius's door, I distinctly heard Gwaine say, "Look's like your sister and the princess have finally got their act together, Elyan!"

Of course, I had started blushing like a 10 year old girl and what didn't help was the fact that Merlin started cackling at our awkwardness before Gaius dragged him out of the room and down to the square.

So it was just me and Guinevere.

I coughed embarrassingly.

"Be careful" she finally told me.

I smirked, cockily, "I always am-"

"I mean it Arthur! You need to be focused, I need you to come back out alive" she muttered, locking eyes with me.

I pulled her close and rested my chin on her crown.

"Don't worry; I couldn't possibly think of Gwaine comforting you if I ever left, the thought is sickening"

She laughed lightly at this then looked up at me.

I stared back then slowly pressed my lips to hers.

The kiss was short but sweet and told her that I _would _be coming home.

"Goodbye Arthur" she whispered.

I gave her one last smile before leaving her to meet with my knights in the armoury.

* * *

"Soo... what did you and Gwen talk about?" Gwaine asked for the umpteenth time, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

I scowled but ignored him.

"Ah come on princess, it's not like we all haven't heard it before" he urged, snickering.

Merlin, who was looking at Gwaine admiringly, started giggling too.

Elyan groaned, "Great, now you've brainwashed Merlin."

Gwaine boomed out a laugh and set Merlin on his shoulders.

"I'll make a Gwaine out of you yet" he told Merlin who giggled again.

"You better not" I muttered, scowling.

Honestly, put Gwaine and Merlin with you in a room together and you're sure to go insane.

"Come on, we don't have time for this. Now Gwaine, you need to remember your place; you'll be skirting round the edge of the camp with Merlin _protecting_ him whilst Leon and I will go straight in to the head tent. All the while, you Perc and you Elyan will be skirting round the camp signalling us whenever someone has spotted you and has alerted others. If they haven't spotted you...you know what to do" I told them all briefly.

"Is that clear?" I enquired.

"Yes sire" they answered in unison.

"Good" I mumbled.

As we reached the clearing, I sighed in relief as I saw the camp still there, all of them peacefully slumbering.

"Right, stick to the plan people and we all should be okay" I whispered and we set off to our own devices.

Leon and I walk stealthy around, careful not to step on any twigs. We found the headquarters quite easily and as we were about to walk in an icy voice called out from behind us.

"Did you really think we were that stupid little _prince?" _

Please not that voice, my thoughts pleaded with me.

I reluctantly turned around, Leon following me, and I was met with my half sister... Morgana.

She smirked at us, leaning against a tree.

"Morgana" I greeted quietly.

"Hello brother" she sneered.

I'll admit it, she looked terrible. Her usual healthy wavy hair was now straw looking which complemented her dark circles under her eyes. She looked frightfully pale and which contrasted well with her black gown. This was not the woman I had grown up with.

And with that thought in my head I gripped my sword tighter and raised it above me.

Noticing this, she just smirked again.

"They are no use against us so why don't you be a good little daddy's boy and put them down and surrender?"

"Never!" Leon voiced my thoughts and we both stood in crouching positions.

She sighed and clicked her fingers.

"Bring him here" she announced and my stomach dropped as Aldor walked out from a tree holding a deer like Merlin in a vice like grip, a dagger at his throat.

"We meet again, _sire"_ he said and dug the knife deeper into Merlin's throat. Merlin started crying silently.

"What have you done with Gwaine?!"

"Oh, I disposed of him quickly" she dismissed and I froze.

Not Gwaine. Sure he was annoying but... he was still a good friend.

"Please" I begged (Did I really just beg?) "Let him go Morgana, he hasn't done anything."

"Not done anything!?" she snapped at me, anger flaring in her eyes.

"He was the one who forced me into here! Into this!" she gestured madly around.

"An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A life for a life" she spoke calmly as Aldor started digging more at Merlin's throat which I then saw droplets of blood cascade on the floor.

"He ruined me, now I will ruin him" she explained and she nodded at Aldor.

"NO!"

Four things happened at once.

The first was that out of nowhere came a battle cry as Gwaine jumped from a tree and onto Morgana. At this distraction, Aldor had slackened his grip just slightly but still Merlin could wriggle out and had face planted the floor at my feet.

The second thing was that Leon had made a beeline for Merlin and Aldor and before I knew it Leon, with an angry 'aaahhh!', had stabbed Aldor straight through the stomach. He had gasped and fell to the floor. At this, Morgana had yelled a 'NO!' underneath Gwaine who was still straddling her back as they struggled for their weapons.

The third was that Percival and Elyan had sprinted through the camps throwing their knives backwards, some missing and some hitting their targets.

And the fourth was that when Merlin had got up, he had realised he was bleeding thoroughly and had looked up in anger and had yelled.

As a result of that, his eyes had flashed carnelian and had caused an explosion.

Us surrounding Merlin had all crouched down as a wind burst through the clearing and had all hit the bandits and flew them through the air, all killed.

Thinking we had won this, a shrill voice cried out, "_sócn æcyrf!_"

"Ooomph!"

Gwaine was lifted off Morgana and thrown onto the ground. She leapt up and snarled at us.

"Morgana, please, you don't need to do this" I pleaded with her.

She just glared at me, flashed her eyes and conjured up a sword.

"We duel." she ordered with a mad gleam in her eye.

"Take Merlin and go" I ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!" I yelled at Leon.

He submitted and then led Merlin off the hill with the knights in tow.

"Just us now" I said and raised my sword.

Her lip curled horribly and raised her sword and swiftly brought it down.

As we blocked and attacked each other I briefly noticed more men, armed this time, run into the clearing surrounding me and, unfortunately Merlin and the others. All with the crest of the Winsor house. But no Lord Winsor.

We clanged and clashed together, and keeping Gwen's words in my mind, I kept focused.

"Why Morgana?" I asked as we both crouched down, waiting for each other.

She ignored me and pounced. I quickly blocked her and twisted her sword arm around, forcing her to drop the sword.

She hissed in anger and her eyes flashed. I was quickly brought off the ground and slammed into the ground 10 meters away from her.

I knew I was concussed but I still forced myself up. Soon enough I started to see stars in front of my vision.

"Because Camelot will fall" she told me as she walked slowly over.

"Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon!"

Before I could notice her pulling out a dagger I had succumbed to darkness, letting myself escape to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

As I began to regain consciousness, I noticed my head hurt. A lot. Grimacing, I slowly realised I was on a soft bed. I fluttered my eyes open to be met with my fathers.

"Arthur" he breathed.

I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

That was when I noticed I was in the presence of others. Leon, Gwaine, Gwen, Gaius, Elyan and Percival. All of them.

Hang on.

Merlin...

"I'll send a servant to get you something to eat" Father said and left the room before giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze but I barely noticed.

I frantically looked around causing a, "Careful sire, you are still recovering from your head wound" from Gaius.

But I didn't care.

"What happened? Where's Merlin?" I demanded from them all.

Judging by the looks on their faces, I knew the answer was unpleasant and braced myself for the impact of the answer.

Gwen answered my question, "Arthur... Morgana has him."

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Please enjoy! And thank you again to those who reviewed! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin blah blah blah**

* * *

1 week. 1 week of being confined to my bed to recover from my head wound. 1 week since Merlin had gone missing.

We had explained to Father that me and the boys had gone hunting and on the way a wild boar had cornered us and it took a lot of effort in killing it, thus resulting in our injures. Luckily, father didn't question it and had nodded in understanding.

Gaius however was another matter entirely.

"_What on earth did you all do?" He asked angrily._

_"Nothing!" I denied, "Well, we hadn't meant it to happen" I mumbled, avoiding his gaze._

_I knew how fond he was of Merlin. So I told him everything that had happened whilst he sat down and gazed at the other wall. When I finished, he said nothing._

_"Gaius?" I asked uncertainty lacing my voice._

_"Gaius, I will get him back to you. I promise!" I told him. _

_Sighing, he looked towards me. _

_"Let's just hope so" he told me coldly then got up and left._

_I tried to call him back but he had already left the room with a quiet _slam _of the door. Groaning, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I didn't blame Gaius; he loved Merlin like a son and to see him taken like that must've been heart wrenching. And he didn't deserve this at all. Both of them. I messed up badly. And look what it caused: Gaius is disappointed with me and Merlin is now with a madman who has magic. _

_"Don't worry Merlin. I will come and get you." I told the air._

_The next day Gaius came in to apologize with my head wound tonic. _

_"Forgive me sire, I was not in the right mind set"_

_I shook my head and replied, "No need, I broke my promise to both you and Merlin and I promise I will get him safely returned."_

_It was Gaius's turn to shake his head, "No sire, it's too dangerous. Merlin will know what to do..." he trailed off looking half doubtful, half hopeful._

_Cocking my head to the side I said, "How? He's only a child after all Gaius"_

_"Yes of course sire, but-"_

_I cut him off and got straight to the point._

_"I know Merlin has magic Gaius and don't pretend that you didn't know ( at this he blushed crimson) and I know he could probably get out of there easily but that still wouldn't put my mind at rest. I need to get him back, with our without magic. He's my... friend and this is all my fault; I know it was. So I need to be the one to save him" I told him calmly._

_He said nothing for a while as we stared at each other._

_"Just get back safely sire" he said at last quietly. _

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my door opened and in marched my father. I sat up straighter and smiled in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and he sat on the foot of my bed.

I shrugged and joked, "I've been worse Father"

"Well it's good to see that you're recovering, Gaius even said that you could start moving about now"

My eyes lit up, "That's good to hear father" I said with a smile.

Yes! Now was the perfect time to fulfil that promise to Gaius. All we had to do was fix a plan tonight and then at dawn we would leave...

"Why we don't get someone to bring us lunch?"

I nodded and he called for a servant.

"Where is that boy, Emrys was it?" Father asked me when we were sitting at my table in my chambers.

Well this was something I hadn't covered.

"Er, his guardians finally came" I lied.

Uther raised his eyebrows at that.

"Without consulting me first?"

"Well, they told me they were in a hurry to get back since they hadn't seen him in a while" I explained.

"Hmm, they could've stayed the night" he murmured gazing at the wall above my head.

"Probably just anxious to get away" I repeated.

Father murmured in agreement.

Once we had finished, I had asked Father to get the Knights of the Round Table up to my chambers. He had nodded and left.

As that was happening, I had got up everything ready in my head.

The plan was simple but effective. Well maybe it had some glitches but hey, I had a head wound! All I needed was the others approval and we were good to go.

* * *

"I think we should go now. We've waited long enough and we need to go before Lord Winsor arrives" I told them straight away as they one by one came in the room.

"Yes but how?" Gwaine pressed.

"Do I have to think of everything?" I snapped then ran a hand through my hair.

Gwaine only smiled and took a swig from a bottle he had smuggled in.

I grabbed it and tossed it out the window before saying, "Not the time Gwaine, we need a plan on how to sort this whole mess out!"

"It doesn't matter now; Merlin is gone and so has our proof" Gwaine said bitterly.

"We can still get him back" Elyan suggested.

"No we can't" Gwaine snapped, "If Leon had just stuck to the plan and not killed Aldor then maybe-"

"He was about to kill Merlin! Do you think I was just going to let him die?!" Leon interrupted, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I had it sorted!"

"Oh, jumping from a tree was real smooth wasn't it?"

"Better than stabbing our only proof!"

"I said I was sorry didn't I?-"

"Sorry isn't going to bring back Merlin! He's now stuck with that- bitch! And we have no way to get him back- thanks to you!"

"I wasn't the one who-"

"BOTH OF YOU. !" I growled at them.

"This isn't going to help Merlin" Elyan put in quietly.

"We may just to think of a better plan" Percival added.

"Oh yes, because our other on went _so _well" Gwaine muttered sourly.

I ignored him and instead said, "We just need to cause a distraction and then get him back"

"Simply put" Leon told me.

"Maybe... we need to surrender" Elyan spoke up.

"Are you mad?" Gwaine asked.

"No, but Morgana will if she thinks we're serious" he retorted.

"Look, some of us go over and apologize, say we surrender or something. So while she questions us, (and she obviously will) one of us go over and snatch Merlin back and then Gwaine can do his signature move; pounce on her, knock her out and then we leg it back here and _then _think another plan. But right now I think we know that our priority is Merlin" Elyan explained.

"Well, it is the best we've got so far" Percival summed up.

Reluctantly I nodded.

"Come on, we should go now and get in time for dusk, it'll be better cover for us"

As I swiftly walked passed them to the door, Leon's voice spoke up quietly.  
"Sire?

"We, the knights and I, have been discussing some things" he told me.

I nodded to him.

"And well, we all saw some... weird things at their camp - Particularly about Merlin" He told me reluctantly.

I sighed as I spun around to meet his eyes.

"Is this going somewhere?"

The exchanged looks before Percival spoke up and told me bluntly, "We saw Merlin using sorcery."

I froze momentarily. I had thought I had only seen that. Maybe Merlin wasn't that inconspicuous as he wanted to be.

"Yes?" I asked them as they squirmed uncomfortably.

Gwaine broke the awkward silence.

"Look, Princess, what we're saying is that Merlin is almost like family and we protect family, no matter what."

It took me a moment to realise what they were saying.

"You think I'd turn him over" I said slowly.

They all nodded guiltily.

I kept my voice calm as I spat out, "Merlin is my best friend, I would _never _turn him over to be burned at the stake. He obviously had his reasons for not telling me but I trust him to tell me when he's ready"

And with that I stormed out of the room to smash into a passing servant.

"Yes?" I snarled.

"The K-King asks for your presence in the courtroom" he stuttered out.

"May we ask why?" Leon asked kindly, entering the hallway with the others.

"Lord Winsor is arriving."

* * *

"Now, remember Arthur, Lord Winsor is a dear friend to me, please try to act nicely" Father told me sternly.

I clenched my teeth and forced myself to nod.

"Of course father" I whispered.

The doors creaked open and in came the same rough looking man I met in the woods. He grinned as he strode over to us, a skinny, bruised looking servant trailing after him. On his left was a very familiar man.

"Uther!" he greeted as they clapped each other on the shoulders.

"It's been long, my friend" he returned the wide smile whilst he gestured me down.

I reluctantly walked down and outstretched my hand.

"Lord Winsor" I greeted.

He turned to me and his smile faded. Instead a cruel sneer was drawn onto his features.

"Arthur" he said smoothly, "We meet again."

Oh God. He knew.

"And of course, this is my son, Sir Idris"

Idris turned to smile sweetly at me.

"Hello _prince _Arthur."

* * *

**Please review, it really makes my day !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Hope you guys enjoy and thanks to all who reviewed, it really makes my day hun :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin blah x 3**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Swallowing my fear, I returned his sneer with a shaky smile. Elyan looked like he was going to be sick; Percival looked strong faced yet unsure, Gwaine looked like he was going to gut them both and Leon looked on with hopelessness. I gave them all a reassuring smile which Leon returned though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

How could he have known? He wasn't there that day...was he? No he couldn't have been, he must've been well away right? Because he would've stepped out to see all the commotion so he must've been away. Heck, he was probably on his way to Camelot!

_But then how did he find out? Stop fooling yourself!_

Well then he will know about where they're keeping Merlin, I retorted back to myself. I know we've waited long enough and now can be the perfect chance; all we have to do is corner Winsor and threaten him to tell us what he knows...

"I hope your journey went smooth" Uther said pleasantly.

"Well, we wouldn't say that smooth would we Idris, but we are here in one piece" he answered proudly.

"Hmm" Idris agreed, never taking his eyes off me.

"Well I'm sure you must be famished and tired, I shall get a servant to take you to your rooms and to bring up some food" Uther told them, still smiling.

How could not see that these people were evil?!

"You!" Father pointed at Guinevere, "Take these gentlemen to the guest chambers and see to it that they are well fed" He instructed.

She glanced at me then nodded looking back at the King, and bowed then lead them out of the great hall.

"Father-" I said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Not a word Arthur" he interrupted sternly.

"But sire" Leon started to only get cut off.

"ANY of you" He glared at each of them then swept out of the room.

I could only just gaze at them doubtfully.

* * *

_Merlin had his arms raised above his head, chained at his wrists to the cold, stone wall. His face was stark white with dried up tears painted on his cheeks. Shivering as if he had been dumped in an icy lake, he had legs pulled up to his chest and was silently crying to himself. The room he was stuck in was rectangular shape with a minuscule window at the right hand corner. Dried blood was crusted along his neck where someone ruthless had cut his throat just days ago. Just as he was about to give up for the night, a hooded figure walked in wearing black. _

_Outstretching her right arm, her sleeve fell limp and peered out an encrusted dagger. As she walked towards Merlin, Merlin himself cowered into the wall, the chains bruising his wrists, trying with all his might to get away from the enemy. _

_"Please" Merlin whimpered, his eyes shining. _

_"Oh don't worry," she soothed in a mocking way, a sneer on her face, "I'll give you what you want soon enough."_

_Lifting the dagger, she stalked over towards the cringing boy. Bringing it higher than her head, she gave on last smirk as she brought it down-_

I gasped as I bolted up on my bead, gasping for the air around me.

God, that was so real. Running a hand through my hair I lay back down on my pillows. I knew I would never get back to sleep now since I knew what was happening with Merlin. Words could not express how Merlin must've felt. All alone with... _her._ And then he probably thinks we've abandoned him.

I now knew that we had to go tomorrow, dusk at the latest. Merlin had suffered far too long. And tomorrow was definitely going to be the day. So I lay back down and tried to get the shut eye I needed because I knew tomorrow was going to be long and hard.

As I predicted, sleep hadn't invited itself to my bed, making myself look like the living dead. It also didn't help that I had a bootlicker servant to attend to my needs. As he gave my breakfast and drew my bath, I came up with a brilliant idea!

"George?" I asked as I played with the bubbles in my bath.

He bowed and replied, "Yes, sire?"

I rolled my eyes before ordering, "Go fetch me the Knights of the Round Table and bring them to my chambers at noon"

He bowed again and stood still.

"That will be all George" I sighed, shaking my head.

I'll admit it; Merlin is a decent servant. When he wants to be that is.

* * *

As soon as they all arrived I got straight to the point, "What I first think we need to do is to somehow trick Winsor or Idris into telling us where they're hiding Merlin; it's obvious that they would've moved from the place where we last found them. All we need to know is where and then we're all set"

"Yes but how?" Leon asked, arms folded.

"They must've told him... to keep an eye on things over at this end and to know where to contact them." I retorted.

"We don't even know if he was there in the first place!" Percival exclaimed.

"No, he must've been there; he was probably just hiding in the tent..." Leon trailed off as we heard footsteps travel down to the armoury. And in stepped Lord Winsor. When he realised he had company, his step faltered and a sneer lit up his face.

"Please, don't halt on my account" he said, raising his arms up.

"You" Gwaine snarled and took a step forward.

"Careful now, you don't want to be banished _again _for assaulting your superior do you?" he asked mockingly.

Gwaine's face paled.

"H-how do you know-"

"I really don't think that matters do you? No, what I think matters is the bumbling idiot who is in my master's care and how you're going to 'stop her'" he told us smugly.

"He is not in her_ care_!" I snarled, raising my sword, "He's done nothing wrong, why are you keeping him?" I demanded.

By now all of the knights had their swords raised, ready for a battle.

"Well, we don't know for sure if he's still alive, do we?" he asked turning in me.

I froze momentarily. How did he know about my nightmare?

"He is" Percival said somewhat unsure.

Lord Winsor's face snapped to his.

"Is he?"

Percival opened his mouth then closed it.

"For all we know, he could've had his throat slit-"

I drove forward and slammed him against the wall, my sword point at his neck.

"Now listen!" I snarled, "Tell me where they are hiding or I swear to God this sword will show you no mercy" I growled.

He just laughed at me, a horrible throaty cackle.

"I might as well; you'll never get to them in time-" he choked on his last words as I dug the point in deeper.

"Sire" Leon said quietly.

"Now boy, don't do anything you'll regret" Winsor stuttered shakily eyeing the sword with great dislike.

What a coward.

"I know I won't regret this" I whispered.

As I dug the sword in enough to draw blood, he whimpered.

"Tell. Me"

"Alright! On- on the border of Cendred's kingdom, there's a camp, that's where they'll be hi-"

"Father?" I let go of him and stepped back as Idris stepped into the scene.

"Ah, Idris, good" Lord Winsor blew out a sigh of relief.

"The King would like a word with you in the courtroom Father" Idris said, carefully staring at me.

Winsor nodded and left, still shaken up.

I smirked at his leaving figure.

But then I noticed Idris was still in the room.

"Yes?" Elyan asked him, a glare on his face.

He ignored him and locked eyes with me.

"My father's always been a coward; one day I shall rid the world of his kind. But for now, whatever he told you, it does not matter"

"And why is that?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "Because if you choose to rescue your servant, you'll have to tell the King everything and he won't believe your word against an old friend who has been a trusted ally-"

"He used magic in the past" I snapped.

"And he won't let you all go out because you're all needed for the peace ceremony tomorrow night of our two kingdoms so you have no means of escape. And by then, your little friend will already be dead"

He gave us one last sneer then left the room.

I glared at his retreating figure, blood boiling.

"Everyone get ready NOW; we ride out in 10 minutes" I instructed and left the room.

* * *

**Please review! Really encourages me to write more for you lovelies! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the longer wait than is expected, GCSE results are a bit nervewracking :L But here's Chapter 12! Hope you guys like! And thank you all ho reviewed and shizz, twas very kind and thoughtful of you :3**

**I've reposted this chapter because of something I missed out terribly obvious that I missed.. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Btw, I don't have a beta person so pleas bear with me guys!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Getting out the city walls was probably the hardest part of the mission. Telling the guards we were patrolling wouldn't work because the King had already ordered some knights out. Nor would the lie about hunting because we already had enough game for the next 2 weeks so that was most certainly out. Overall, we really had no other excuses. Except for the one where I said that my manservant turned into a kid and now evil Morgana has got him: Which probably wouldn't work out either. So now we crouched down, working out how to distract the guards to then go and rescue Merlin.

Gwaine broke our musings first.

"Look we all know this is hopeless just standing here but luckily for us I know another way out. C'mon" And with that, he grabbed Percival's arm and dragged him away back to the castle, the rest of us following pursuit.

We reached the dungeon and easily slipped by and trekked down a long pathway.

"I've been here before" I frowned, remembering when the druid boy and I had made our stealthy escape, "How is it you know of this?"

He shrugged, avoiding my question.

"All that matters is that we can get in and out of the city and the King won't even notice!" he said happily.

"He's got a point" Percival agreed.

"Don't encourage him" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

We reached the iron bars, now fitted with a padlock that was inconveniently shut.

I sighed and glared at Gwaine. Great, we were now wasting valuable rescuing Merlin time.

He retorted with a grin, slung out a pocket knife and stretched his arm around the cylinder bars. After a few moments there was an echoing _click _and the padlock swung apart.

Gwaine grinned at me again smugly before pressing his whole weight against the door. With the help of Percival, it broke apart and we were now out of the castle walls.

We all exchanged smiles as we all climbed out, all looking quite proud. Save Elyan who was frowning.

"What is it? I asked, my smile fading also.

"The horses" he explained and I inwardly cursed.

"Not to worry my friend, if you will follow me" Gwaine said, motioning us to follow him in the woods.

"Did you know this would happen?" I asked, shocked.

He shrugged and replied, "I had a feeling we would have some trouble."

About a 10 metres away were 5 horses, all tethered up against a tree.

"I don't say this often but Gwaine, you are a genius" Leon told him, clapping him on the back. We all agreed.

Hoisting myself up on my horse I called out to everyone, "If we go now, we can get there with in 2 and half hours, rescue Merlin in 1 and be back in time for supper"

And with that I galloped off into the woods, the knights hot on my heels.

Around mid afternoon we stopped to eat something as we realised our fighting skills wouldn't be very good on an empty stomach. We agreed that Percival and Gwaine would scout around, checking for intruders and swap with Elyan and Leon whilst I would look through our resources and work on our strategies.

As Leon sat next me and passed me a cheese sandwich, a memory struck my head.

"Can I ask you something Leon?" I inquired.

"Of course sire"

"Why did you try and kill Aldor; on that day Merlin was captured?"

He played with the firewood before replying.

"I told you I had a daughter and she means the world to me. To see her in that position... I would do anything to see her unharmed. I guess that...devotion took over when I saw Merlin being harmed. They are after all the same age at the moment"

I nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm sure that Merlin will be eternally grateful for you" I told him, clapping him on the back.

He returned with a small smile.

I had realised long ago I was rubbish with dealing with emotions; I wasn't the touchy-feely kind of person so usually it was just a clap on the back for encouragement. But seeing the sad look on his face, probably thinking of his little girl, I knew I had to try a little better.

"Hey, we'll be out of here in no time! Once we distract Morgana long enough, we can get Merlin! And then we'll go straight out and not rest until we back in Camelot's walls" I reassured him.

"And, you can even rescue Merlin with me if you want" I added.

"I don't think that's a good idea princess" A voice trailed its way out of the trees followed by Gwaine and Percival.

I opened my mouth to disagree but he beat me to it explaining, "You'll need to speak with Morgana to make it more realistic, otherwise she'll just think it's fake - which it is.

"Come on, we've rested soon enough, and I don't like Merlin being there for too long" he said as he united his horse.

We followed his example and set off for the border, a scowl still on my face.

* * *

We reached our destination in another 3 hours and met ourselves with a partly ruined castle. On the left side was a built stone castle but lacked the glass windows and the somewhat friendly feeling of Camelot castle. On the right were the ruins, all misshaped as if catapults had attacked the place. Brown straw-like grass covered the ruins and you could even see moss growing inside the castle. All in all, it didn't send off a welcoming aura.

"Well, Winsor was right about one thing" Elyan broke the silence.

"Yes but wrong about the other. It isn't a camp. I think we can't just go waltzing in to a castle where guards will be everywhere" Gwaine countered.

I sighed and reluctantly replied, "Unfortunately you are right Gwaine. So new plan..." I trailed off thinking hard.

"We go in and hope for the best?" Gwaine answered cheerfully.

"As much as it pains me to say it. No. We'll go in real quietly, trying to avoid as many guards or people or whoever as we can and find the dungeons-"

"How do you know he'll be in a dungeon?" Percival cut in.

"I just do. Anyway, once we get there, Merlin can use his magic and then we can bust out of here" I finished.

We pondered this before they nodded one by one and I grinned widely, proud at my plan.

"How do we know he'll still be in there" Elyan said quietly and my smile shattered.

Oh. What if he had gone and told Morgana? Then she would have most certainly left. Or probably gotten ready for our arrival. We should've turned back and left it until another day and bring other men. But I knew I couldn't do that to Merlin. And it was now or never.

"It's a risk we need to take. Wouldn't Merlin do this and more for us? Anyway, we'll have the element of... Merlin on our side!" I finally lamely.

They all reluctantly took this in their stride and I began to set off the slope, the knights following me after a few moments.

Reaching the door, I unsheathed my sword and began to look or another entrance. Smiling, I saw some metal bars from the ride and motioned my knights to follow me. I reached down towards them and after peering inside to check if anyone was there, I wrapped my hands round the steel bars and rattled them. Must've been our lucky day as I noticed they were quite loose.

Leon, as if reading my minds, said somewhat unsure, "Maybe Morgana caused this"

For the second time, my grin faltered and I scowled. He had to ruin the moment.

"We don't have time for this; we need to think that we're doing this for Merlin" I encouraged them.

Rattling the bars again, I began to vigorously shake them. As if sensing my failure, Percival shoved me out the way, jogged a few meters back then sprinted and threw his weight on the bars and with a mighty BANG they collapsed in and made a small archway for us to crawl through.

"Well done!" I praised, grinning at him while he winked at me.

One by one we went in, all of our swords out and raised. I led our small party, careful not to tread on anything that could give us away. The passageway winded around a lot and for a few minutes we wandered around in the dark trying to find the exit.

"This is hopeless!" Gwaine hissed after a while.

"Shh!" I scolded as I saw a light up ahead.

Grinning to myself, I picked up the pace, noticing the knights doing the same until we came across a lit hallway... with guards situated everywhere.

"They must know!" Leon hissed and I waved him down.

I signalled Elyan and Gwaine to go left, motioning them to take down the knights silently whilst Percival, Leon and I went the other way due to being more guards. As we went our different ways, we managed to get close until a guard passed us and yelled, "Intruders!"

I cursed and raised my sword and knocked him out with the butt of it. Unfortunately, the others guards noticed and unsheathed their swords.

"Great" I muttered and began to fight.

Dodging and parrying, we successfully made our way through to the last guard standing. Forcing him to stand up I grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and slammed him against the wall, the fear evident in his emerald eyes.

"Tell me where the prisoner is" I hissed.

He panted, looked widely around and, realising no help was coming, he breathed, "Down the hallway, keep following it. Now please let-"

I withdrew my sword from his stomach and watched him fall to the ground. I immediately regretted it.

As if sensing my thoughts, Leon tried to reassure me by saying, "You had to do it; he would've rang the warning bell if we let him go. But now I think we need to scatter before other patrolling guards find out about this mess"

I quickly nodded and followed the man's instructions, leading towards a narrow staircase. We quickly tiptoed down, trying our best to not create any noise.

Our luck was beginning to thin as we hear voices and I abruptly stopped as we neared the cells. My stomach clenched horridly as I heard a woman's voice.

"...beginning to forget about you" Morgana's icy voice crooned mockingly.

She stood inside the darkened cell, in front of a silhouetted figure. Said figure was incredibly hard to see so I had no idea how the boy was faring.

"N-no they won't" a whimper like voice called out.

"Really? So where is your beloved prince?" she asked Merlin and my blood boiled at her mocking tone.

"I- I" Merlin froze and began to cry softly.

Morgana sneered at him then changed her expression to a one of sadness, "Oh but don't worry little one, I will soon put you out of your misery."

Before she could even raise her dagger I walked behind her and rested my sword against her back.

"Please Morgana"

She snarled and turned to face me, a gleam of gold flashed in her eyes and I braced myself for the impact... but nothing came.

Instead she yelped out and cowered in front of me. Behind I could just see a glimmer fade out from inside the cell.

Realising this, Morgana slowly turned around hissing, "Why you little-"

"Let him go Morgana" I ordered her, pressing her against the wall.

"And why should I do that?" she asked me, anger had flared up in her onyx eyes.

"Because he has done nothing to you, it was merely a mistake that the spell was cast upon him" I explained and added in a quiet voice, "And we both know it was me you wanted"

She said nothing, still glaring at me. I could see she was trying to use her magic but alas she was failing, thanks to Merlin. So I had her pinned against the wall.

"Gaur-!" she cried out only to be stopped abruptly as no sound finished her sentence.

She clutched her throat widely as tried to speak again but to no avail.

Grinning triumphantly, I pressed the blade deeper into her chest.

"Thank you Merlin. Now, if you don't mind, we shall be taking Merlin who you will never see again" and the blade went deep enough for it to draw blood. She gasped as fear glazed her eyes. She didn't want to die. She was happy enough to end innocent lives but for her own, she was terrified.

'Please'!" she mouthed, shaking her head.

I scrutinised her carefully.

Behind me, Percival had came out of the shadows and strutted into the cell and had picked little Merlin up, cradling his head against his chest with his hand.

"On one condition" I finally said and she nodded franticly.

Firstly, I told, no ordered, the knights to leave the place and wait for me outside, "First Merlin, let her speak" (who reluctantly allowed my offer), then as they left I turned back to gaze at my half sister, driven to insanity by evil.

"You will not tell anyone we were here; or at least give us a head start on a day. You and I know Merlin is harmless and Father would never listen to a commoner. Also, I need to know your motives... please" I begged.

She seemed to understand as a dark expression flittered onto her face for a second.

She sighed and mumbled, "If the Prince of Camelot was only a mere child, Camelot would sure fall, Uther would've been driven mad and the people would have nowhere to run to. I would bide my time and arrive at Camelot and the people would surely bow down to me, seeing as I would be the one to bring peace back to Camelot" she explained.

I shook my head slowly in her direction.

"Good. Now change him back!" I ordered.

"I can't" she sniffed, the anger leaving her eyes.

"What?!" I croaked out.

Great, she was our only chance!

"I do not have that sort of power" she explained.

"But you changed him in the first place" I stated.

She just shook her head, looking rather upset at the fact that she didn't have that authority.

Only now did I realise how ruthless she had become.

I reluctantly let the blade be removed from her beating heart and stumbled backwards and out of the alcove. I knew Morgana wouldn't keep her promise so I told myself, _Now or never_. And I sprinted out to he stairs and to the secret entrance, and out to the woods just in time to hear the warning bells ring out, signalling their escaped prisoner and intruders. I paused and looked back, shaking my head disapprovingly.

Oh Morgana. What has happened to you?

* * *

I caught up with Merlin and the others soon enough. They were sitting down near the horses surrounding Merlin in a circle. Looking up, they quickly made room and I plonked myself down next to Percival who still had hold of Merlin.

I gasped as I took in his sight. His hair was dishevelled along with his breeches. His shirt was nowhere to be seen. A fading scar trailed along his neck, blood encrusted on top of it. His left eye was purple and his bottom lip was swollen like a plum. His wrists were red raw from where the shackles had been and had bruises and cuts on his shoulders. His eyes were slightly opened as he clutched on tightly to Percival as if he was his lifeline.

"Oh Merlin" I moaned as I ran my hand through his hair. Sensing this, he slowly turned around in Percival's arms to face me, wincing slightly. Opening his arms, I didn't hesitate as I gathered him up clutching him tightly to me, feeling his tears fall freely onto my tunic. Only loosening up as he gasped in pain. I let go of him and set him on my lap. Shrugging off my jacket I wrapped it around his slim torso and he snuggled up into it.

"We think he may have a few cracked ribs but Gaius will be able to tell us that" Leon said quietly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Once I had supported Merlin in a comfortable position I stood up and gingerly walked to my horse.

"Come on, we need to go now, the sooner we leave this godforsaken place the better" I told them and they stood up straight away. With Gwaine's help I managed to get up onto the horse and then managed to cradle Merlin to my chest as we started a canter back towards Camelot.

"I don't think we will be back in time to for supper" Elyan said dejectedly and the others murmured in agreement.

I knew he was right but I didn't want to think about that. All that mattered is that we needed to get Merlin back to Camelot and back to Gaius and to make sure he was alright. Father and the Peace Treaty could wait. All that mattered is that I now had Merlin back where he belonged. Right by my side.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, I've just got back for being on holiday in the Lake District and the signal is terrible so I couldn't get on-line :L**

**Anywho, here's chapter 13; it's a little short but I needed to get this out of the way so we could get back on track so to speak. **

**So ta dah!**

**Disclaimer, You know the drill.**

**Btw, this story is un-beted so please bear with me if there are any big mistakes.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

We reached the forest by nightfall and only got that far for there were gauds everywhere.

"Gee, I wonder who ratted us out" Gwaine said sarcastically.

I groaned and sighed. Slipping off my horse, I motioned the others to do the same.

"Well, they were going to find out one way or another." Elyan said pessimistically.

I grunted in agreement.

Well, I said to myself, Gotta take it like a man.

"All of you, go with Merlin, take him to Gaius's. Hide him there. We mustn't let the King know about this"

They had protested so I ordered them, as Crown Prince of Camelot, to go. So they reluctantly nodded and set off down the tunnels where we had come.

I sighed and got back on my horse.

I got the usual treatment.

Father shouted at me. And decided to put me in the cells once our guests had gone. And I nodded and took my punishment.

"What were thinking Arthur?" he finally hissed.

I sighed and looked straight at Winsor.

"I guess... I had wanted to help out a dear friend."

"And did you succeed?" Winsor asked me coldly.

My lip curled and gave a short nod before turning my attention to Father but not before seeing Winsor's face draining itself of its colour.

"What are you talking about?" Father demanded.

"A metaphor father. But I am deeply sorry for the humiliation that I have caused. And I will replay you" I told him.

More yelling about being disappointed but finally he waved me off and I slipped by Winsor and shoved pass Idris, both who were locking eyes in fear. I guess I got one good thing out of this punishment.

* * *

I decided to check up on Merlin today. Not because I cared of course. But I noticed his physique yesterday and wanted to see how healed he was. I couldn't bear to think as to what he went through.

Father insisted on me having a new servant after last nights... events. I wondered as to when he would actually regarded me in a nice manner instead of his cruel demeanour he has got on shown now.

I remember our argument vaguely. I was too tired to care really but... something along the lines of: "You disobeyed me Arthur" "I told you not to leave this castle!" "..Made me look like a right fool!" The usual really. But I had nodded and looked ashamed when secretly I was elated to have wiped the smirk off of Winsor's face.

But I knew not to get attached to new my new servant. I was determined to get Merlin back to the way he was. So I had sighed, gotten dressed, shoving the servant off in the process, and went to the training grounds to meet my fellow knights. They all had sullen looks on their faces and I was reluctant to find out why.

"The King has decided that we all need to be watched over" Gwaine explained bitterly.

"So of course, Lord Winsor and Idris have offered to be our personal bodyguards" Leon added gloomily.

I cursed to myself. Why hadn't I seen this?

I had to see Merlin today and question him about his powers. If he was a so called sorcerer, he would be able to reverse this... wouldn't he? Or at least have some knowledge on our predicament. I have to see him _now_, I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to tell Leon, Lord Winsor strutted over to the training grounds.

He smirked at me.

"Yes?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"The King asked to me watch you and I can't disobey the King can I?" he told me smoothly.

I growled at him.

"You know what actually happened last night; why didn't you tell the King?" I asked.

"Two reasons... I would've had to explain about how I knew this, which could resort in him knowing of my allies in the magical realm. The other reason is that I can see that this whole thing is fruitless. Uther would never believe this about you accusing me about your manservant. After all, I am a trusted friend" he explained, still smiling cruelly.

"You practised magic in the past" I countered.

Winsor waved his hand. "Past. This is the present. Gaius has used magic in the past and your father trusts him does he not?" he retorted.

I didn't answer. He sneered and dismissed me saying, "Now, run along little Prince"

Jaw clenched and hand balled into fists, I whirled myself around and marched off, seething with anger.

* * *

I couldn't see Merlin all day. Either Winsor or my father kept me busy. Father was still cold towards me but gradually getting warmer. I just had to say the right things. So as I finished my dinner, I let George dress me for the night.

Once I was settled in bed, I thanked George and told him that would be all.

He bowed, I rolled my eyes and he left. Once I knew he was well away, I blew out my candle and got out from my bed.

Pulling on my boots, I searched around for my cape.

I walked to the door and peered out.

I grinned in triumph and walked down the halfway silently to the physicians chambers. I hardly passed any guards though I passed Winsor and Idris and paused as they were muttering about a touchy subject.

"... Morgana said that we'll have to try again sometime..." Winsor mused.

"Or another plan" Idris snickered but stopped at the look given from Winsor.

"Do not under estimate her. She is powerful."

When they started talking about unimportant things, I went off on my journey again. I silently skipped down the steps and reached Gaius's chambers and where little Merlin hid. Yesterday, we had decided to hide him in his own room. It really was the perfect place. No one would find him accidently because only Merlin was allowed in. And people even thought he was still 'away.' Thinking they were getting ready for bed I decided to knock instead of marching in. After all, Merlin did have a mind of a child so probably got tired easily. I reached his door and raised my knuckles but a voice stopped me.

"...tell you're worried about Arthur, my child" Gaius voice was muffled through the wood.

Now I should've left or made my presence clear but somehow I couldn't. They were talking about me and I wanted to find out why.

"Yes" Merlin answered in a small voice.

I heard a small creak and guessed Gaius had sat down somewhere.

He sighed and said softly, "Why?"

"Because... what if he doesn't like me anymore Gaius?"

I smiled lightly to myself. Only Merlin would think that.

"And why would he think that?"

"I used magic" Merlin answered flatly.

"Yes?" Gaius urged.

"Magic is bad... so I must be bad"

I resisted the urge to open the door, walk over and shake Merlin's shoulders. Of course he wasn't bad!

"And... he might tell Uther" he went on.

My hand on the door knob faltered slightly. Did he really not trust me?

"Now you know he wouldn't Merlin. Despite his denials, he does care for you a great deal."

I heard a sigh and I knew that I either had to leave or walk in and see Merlin.

And the gods knew that I needed to se Merlin.

Thinking there conversation had finished I pulled my hand back and rapped on the door softly.

They didn't hear. Because Gaius had started a new topic. On the same subject of me.

You know what you must do Merlin. You have to tell Arthur" Gaius said confidently

"I can't" Merlin whispered.

"Have you not been listening to what I have just said, boy? He will not care. You have valuable information that you must tell Arthur. And you must tell him before its too late-"

"But I _can't_ take him there!" Merlin snapped and I gaped slightly.

As far as I knew, I had never heard Merlin be angry at Gaius.

A sigh before Merlin replied in a tired voice, "Sorry Gaius. I'm just- I. He might... How can I explain this to him?" Merlin finally asked.

Minutes dropped by until Gaius responded, "You know he trusts you?"

Silence followed but Gaius talked again so I assumed Merlin nodded.

"And he even rescued you even when he knew you had magic"

Preferably another nod.

"So why can't you tell him this?" Gaius asked gently.

"Because," Merlin croaked out. "If he knew that the only way out of this was to seek the dragon he supposedly slayed-"

I didn't hear what he said after for I had stumbled back out of the alcove, knocking over a suit of armour in the process, stopping the conversation behind the door. But I got straight up and sprinted to the stairs.

"Sire?" Gaius called but I ignored him and headed straight for my chambers.

I remember shoving Idris out of the way who cursed me into oblivion but I didn't care. I didn't stop until I leant against the doors in my chambers, my room was pitch black. Everything was where I had left it. Except for one thing.

The Great Dragon still roamed.

* * *

**Please review! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

In all honesty, I won't be surprised if none of you guys review I know, I haven't updated in for like ever! But I have a good reason; **I've been in hospital for a while which is kinda a private matter and I haven't had like any time to update so here is chapter 14. Albeit a small one but I needed to update one for you guys so apologies. And I promise that they will be updated quickly. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own it lah de dah dee dah!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Seeing as I got no sleep that night, I had had a good think of my dilemma; I decided to question Gaius about the Great Dragon. It was obvious really, I knew all about Merlin having magic and the longer I thought about it, the more I knew he was right. I had to get Merlin out of this mess. And, unfortunately, the only way was to seek out this dragon I thought I had slaughtered.

Though I wouldn't see Merlin, he'd be too much of a mess to talk, no I'd see Gaius, get the answers and then ride out with Merlin the next day to find him. Simple.

And with that positive thought in my mind, I decided to skip breakfast with Father and made a beeline straight for the physicians room.

I rapped on the door and waited. Shuffling was heard on the other side then a muffled, "Come"

I opened the door and strode in to find Merlin in a make shift sling and a 'on the mend' bruise across his left eye but apart from that, he looked well. Gaius was cleaning his room as Merlin was eating his porridge. I gave Merlin a nod with a small smile then turned to Gaius.

"I request your assistance" I said bluntly.

"Anything sire" he answered.

Glancing briefly at Merlin, I lowered my voice and replied, "It is a matter that needs to be discussed...privately"

Realisation dawned on his face and he nodded quickly.

We turned to Merlin who looked up with small eyes.

Before I could say anything, he got up and took his bowl to his room heaving a sigh as he shut the door.

I hesitated before I spoke, "Perhaps we should take this outside?" I suggested, eyeing Merlin's door.

Gaius gave a short nod and led the way out. Once I closed the door, I thought I would get straight to the point.

So looking him in the eyes, I said, "I heard you last night"

Gaius opened his mouth to speak then shut it, chewing his lip slightly.

He sighed and asked in a small voice, "How much, sire?"

I crossed my arms and sighed out, "All of it. Apparently I have not killed the almighty dragon. Care to explain?"

Gaius looked around then his eyes settled on me, "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you si-"

"Look Gaius, you do know that I have the power to hand you AND Merlin over to the King" I snapped. This was getting irritating.

"Of- of course sire, it's just that Merlin-"

"I don't want to hear it from Merlin; I want to hear it from you!"

He sighed and uttered, "Of course sire"

"I guess I should start at the beginning, you know that Merlin was born with magic, he has had no control over it. His father was called Ballinor"

Gaius paused and studied me as if I knew who he was talking about.

Though come to think of it... the name was familiar...

"He was one of the Dragonlord's" Gaius said quietly.

It took me a few moments but then I finally gasped and stared wide eyed at Gaius.

"That- that man! That man that Merlin and I went to fetch to help us! But, but he died... so what has this got to do with Merlin?" I finally got out.

Merlin was related to that man? But... that had to be impossible. And I knew what a Dragonlord was. My tutor who taught me in my youth told me all about them.

"Dragonlord's could control dragons couldn't they" I added.

Gaius nodded, regarding the floor.

"To cut the long story short Arthur, a Dragonlord's power is passed... from father to son." he let that sink in for me. I finally nodded for him to go on.

I knew the pieces of the puzzle, I just needed to hear it from Gaius.

"When Dragonlord's die, their power is passed to their offspring. Arthur; Merlin is the last remaining Dragonlord" Gaius explained and waited for me to catch up.

I'll admit it, I was speechless. Merlin, a powerful sorcerer who could control dragons? Merlin, my bumbling servant... a Dragonlord?

_Ah, but you didn't know he was a warlock either did you_, a snide voice in my head told me.

I shook my head lightly to clear my runaway thoughts.

"So... this dragon. How- how- where is he? What happened to him" I asked suddenly.

Gaius went on to tell me how Merlin followed me, and when I was knocked out, ordered the dragon to leave Camelot and only return under his bidding. Then he went on to tell me that Merlin and Killgraah, as I now had to call it, frequently sought each other out for advice. As this was happening, my shoulders had slumped and when Gaius had finished retelling this adventure I had sunk to the ground, gobsmacked.

So I guess even Merlin had secrets.

I had so many questions to ask Gaius, all concerning Merlin and his powers or about how Gaius had kept this secret for so long but only one came to mind.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because" a new voice said and I whipped my head around to stare a doe eyed boy in the threshold.

"You're the son and heir or Camelot, a place where magic is banned, how could I have done?"

Merlin was standing, biting his lip, his puffy eye looking at the ground, his feet shuffling and all I could do was stare.

"I- I understand if you want to sack me" he choked out.

This seemed to shock me out of my daze.

"No Merlin, never. I'll admit that I am a little hurt that you'd keep this from me but I understand. You were scared-"

And that seemed to snap Merlin out of his sombreness.

"I was not!" he retorted, glaring at me.

I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of giggles.

Gaius soon joined me, all the while Merlin was looking up at us in confusion.

"What did I do?" he exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin" I grinned, pretending to get rid of a stray tear off my face, "Why would we ever want you to leave us?"

And as I said that, I knew we were going to be alright. It would take time but we would get through this and still come out strong. And what mattered now was that we were all safe.

And please; I could so deal with talking to a dragon for answers on a later date.

* * *

**Please review even though I don't deserve it but it would be real sweet of you all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin blah blah blah**

**Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 15, hope it is up to your expectations! **

**Btw, I wrote a story on fictionpress under the name Catalougedreams called Intellectual Thoughts and it would be awesome of you guys if you read and review it as I want to know if it is any good as I might use it for my English GCSE work but of course I'm not forcing you to :)**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

"Go north into the Darkling Woods, remember to keep to the trail until you come to the clearing, and then Merlin can do the rest" Gaius told me once again.

I nodded slowly, still fazed about the idea of Merlin and I travelling to seek out the Great Dragon to help us with our dilemma. It seemed so unreal and for one moment, I thought I was dreaming so I had pinched myself discreetly so Merlin wouldn't ridicule me.

Speaking of Merlin, he came running down the steps, his bag pack hanging loosely on one shoulder, a bread roll in one hand and a map in the other. I grinned inwardly at how cute he looked.

Err, I didn't mean that...

"Come on Merlin, we do need to get there before the day ends" I told him irritably.

He just stuck his tongue out at me.

I was about to open my mouth to retort at him but my Gaius interrupted out little fight.

"Now Merlin, do you have everything you need?" he asked the five year old.

Merlin nodded confidently and started listing off the different things he had and I found myself shocked at how much he knew.

When he finished, Gaius nodded and helped him on top his horse.

"Sure you won't fall there clot-pole?" I joked.

He glared at me and I chuckled lightly.

"Come on, _sire, _we can't be all day" he mocked and this time I stuck my tongue out.

"Honestly, you two are insufferable" Gaius moaned.

I smiled at him apologetically whilst Merlin giggled.

Our plan was simple. Seek out the Great Dragon, order him to help us in any way and then set off to get said help if he didn't have it. We had bough rations for a week for I was hoping it would be over soon. I don't think I could live another day with Merlin snuggling next to me at night. Honestly, do you know how embarrassing it can be when a servant walks in?

When we got out of Camelot and into the Darkling Woods, I decided to ask Merlin questions about his magic.

"I was born with it, as you know" he replied at first and I nodded.

"My mother could never control me; she said I was a living nightmare" he joked and I smiled at that.

"I soon was able to control my magic so the villagers didn't get suspicious than they already were" he continued.

I opened my mouth but he interrupted,

"Some of the villagers saw me and Will playing, they spread rumours, soon all of them thought me and mother were freaks" he mumbled, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Is that you left?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "I was getting sick and tired of getting jumped and having been forced to use magic to get out of sticky situations, they would spit and call at me so I decided it would be easier for everyone if I left"

I glared at the forest.

How could people be so mean to someone?

_"That's what you did_" My stomach churned at the voice at the back of head.

How many people had my father and I condemned to death without even listening to their background? How many pleaded with us and we dismissed them?

The image of a young boy flashed up in my head. And I shut my eyes, tears burning them.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Arthur" Merlin soothed.

But I didn't listen.

So many people...

"We're here"

Merlin's voice shook me out of my thoughts and my head snapped up to the clearing we entered.

This one was a bit familiar to the one that changed Merlin...

Merlin was off his horse and had walked into the middle of the learning before I had even got one leg off the stirrup.

Then I heard a noise that set my hairs on end.

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometa tesd'hup'anankes!"_

I slowly turned around to find Merlin pointing to the sky, head tipped looking to the Heavens and my jaw dropped when I saw what happened next.

Merlin twirled and grinned at me.

"Try not to collapse again your Highness"

Once I'd gotten over the initial fact that the Great Dragon I killed wasn't dead and was standing in front of me, a look of amusement on his weathered scaled face. Well, I think it was amusement.

"Well, well, well what a pair" it commented slyly.

I scowled at the creature. I felt a great disliking to the dragon I thought I slayed.

"Prince Arthur" he greeted.

I cleared my throat and was about to open my mouth but then I decided against it and nodded curtly.

He moved his great head towards Merlin who was staring defiantly up at him.

"And Merlin, is it me or have you gotten smaller?" he mocked.

Merlin wrinkled his nose and muttered something untranslatable.

"You wish is my command my Lord" The Great Dragon lowered his head and added, "I shall not tease you any longer"

Merlin, seeming satisfied, nodded and then looked up to me.

I stared back and he gave me a shove forward.

"Prince Arthur has something to ask of you" Merlin told the creature.

The dragon looked at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat, realising my voice wasn't working properly.

"I, we, need your help" I said confidently, my head back.

"And what do you need?"

"A powerful sorcerer transformed Merlin into a child, we need him changed back" I answered simply.

The dragon sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"It is out of my power-"

"Please Great Dragon, you need to try" Merlin pleaded, his blue eyes wide and begging.

"Young Warlock, if I could-"

"Just try" Merlin ordered.

The creature sighed again and opened his mouth once more.

"Merlin, some magic is greater-"

"I order you to try!" Merlin snapped and I could see how much he wanted to be back to normal.

The dragon grumbled and for a moment I thought he was going to fry us alive as he opened his mouth but only air he blew out which surrounded Merlin.

Once it subsided, Merlin looked down at his body and his shoulders sagged.

"I told you"

"I know" Merlin sighed and hugged himself.

He seemed utterly hopeless.

So I patted his shoulder and stepped out towards he beast.

"Is there any other way?" I asked softly, my arms in a calming gesture.

The Dragon slowly moved away and stared at me.

"Please?" I tried but he chuckled.

"I don't take orders from you" he replied at my questioning stare.

I saw Merlin glare at the ground but then he calmed his face and stepped out and stood right in front of the creature and I sub consciously outstretched my arm towards him in a protective manner.

"Tell us where we can get help. I know you know Kilgharrah" he said.

The Great Dragon bowed his head and opened his mouth.

"You need to seek the Deeiah, she was once a high priestess for the gods themselves. She will be able to help you. She lives over the white mountains, a day ride from here. Other than that information, I am no further use to you"

Once he finished he stared at Merlin who waved his hand towards him.

Bowing once more, he spread his wings and took off into the pale blue sky, leaving silence between Merlin and I.

He sighed and began walking towards his horse.

I knew he was going to give up; he thought I wouldn't be up for it.

But I had to redeem myself. To all those innocent souls I took.

So I sped up and heaved him on his steed, then jogged to mine.

"Come" I said, "We ride for the mountains, we should get there by nightfall. We'll camp then we'll seek out this Deeiah"

He regarded me with old blue eyes before his face grew into a wide smile and I returned his smile with small one.

"Thank you Arthur" he said sincerely and I couldn't help the warm feeling that grew in my chest.

I finally did something right.

* * *

**Hope you liked and please review! :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Btw I put another story up about the Kite Runner and I would appreciate it if you guys could go and read it and review it. **

**If you haven't read it or seen it, I would recommend it, it is incredible.**

** And even if you haven't seen it, you can still review it, it would still make my day :3**

**I don't own Merlin etc. **

* * *

The ride to Deeiah took exactly 3 days with Merlin for company. Okay it wasn't that bad. I had had much worse. He frequently would use his powers to entertain us. His sadness had dissipated as I forced myself to smile and laugh at his antics which seem to help his mood.

"I thought you wouldn't like me at first" he mumbled on the second day.

I looked ahead of me, my eyes to the ground.

I know I couldn't have lied and said, "No Merlin, I'll still be your friend no matter what!" because that wouldn't be the truth.

No, I was upset at first. And angry.

I was upset about the fact that he couldn't trust me enough to tell me. Hadn't we been through so much together? Hadn't I told him some of my deepest secrets? Why couldn't he have done the same?

I hate to admit that I was angry that he was magic user. But no one could blame me. I had been brought up to believe magic was the mother of evil. Father had brainwashed me from the start and I grew up believing it. So when my... best friend came out and said he was warlock – of course I would be taken aback. Of course I would feel some hate inside me. Somewhere.

But of course I didn't tell him this. He was only a small child. And he was my... best friend.

So I only shrugged at him.

"I won't lie and say I was over the moon" I mumbled.

He just shrugged and nodded his head.

"Understandable... but I thought you would have some anger over me-"

"Why?" I asked sharply.

"It's just that-"

"Look Merlin, you're being a clotpole right now. Your my friend, I wouldn't have you sentenced you to death, you have to know that I wouldn't have" I think I was trying to reassure myself more than anyone.

"You would've done it for anyone else"

That stung.

Because I knew it was true.

"I'm sorry" I simply said.

"Me too" he replied.

We rode in silence.

That was the end of day two.

I woke early to Merlin getting the horses ready. "Merlin, what are you doing?" I mumbled.

"We have to get going sire" he answered.

"Yes but you can hardly reach up there" I smirked.

Even with his head back to me I knew he was rolling his eyes and making a face at me.

"You don't always have to be clotpole you know" he said stiffly.

"Well as you say, that's what I do best, is it not?" I asked grinning.

Merlin turned around slowly, a smile spreading on his face.

He walked over to our blankets and stuffed them into his backpack.

"I guess so" he grinned.

I smiled; glad we were back on speaking terms.

"Come on then, we should get going" I stood up and stretched.

"But of course not before breakfast" I said smiling to myself.

I heard Merlin sigh as I walked down towards the creek to get washed.

Not long after I was attacked by a witch.

Morgana stood in front of me as she pushed me back and I fell in the lake.

"Hello dear brother" she smirked.

I scrambled up and reached for my sword... before realising I left it back at camp.

"Did you really think it would so easy for you to leave Camelot unnoticed? I know where you're going, and if you think you're getting there in one piece, you have another thing coming" she snarled.

She raised her hand and I flew back. I think my head hit a tree. Though I don't remember.

All I remember was Merlin running towards us and then I blacked out.

When I opened them, my head was pounding and I was looking up at a moving sky. I looked around and noticed I was on my horse with Merlin at the front of his, pulling me along.

"Merlin" I mumbled.

H stiffened and we halted to a stop. I moaned.

"Arthur" he cried.

He jumped off and undid my straps.

Unfortunately I was not ready and I fell off onto my back.

"Ow" I flinched.

"Sorry" he exclaimed and helped me up.

I waved him off and stood up straight, my eyes squinting.

"Can we sit?" I asked.

Merlin nodded and started to tie the horses up.

I ungraciously sat on the floor and waited for Merlin.

Who, I realised, saved my life. From my sister.

"Merlin... you saved my life" I said softly.

He sat down and regarded me with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry that we had to leave, I didn't know whether Morgana would come back" he said to me.

I smiled at him softly.

"It's okay"

He half smiled and began fiddling with his shirt.

"What happened?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"I sensed danger once you left and I came. I saw Morgana and knew what was going to happen and I couldn't let it happen. So I cast some magic and she was temporarily knocked out. I levitated you up to the horse and I got out of there as fast as we could. You've been out for a long time. We're nearly there" he explained.

We sat in silence for a while the pain resided back into myself.

And then we stood up and Merlin helped me onto the horse to which I rolled my eyes at but was grateful anyway.

We began to ride.

"How long?" I asked.

"Another hour" he replied.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

We rode in silence until I uttered his name.

"Yes sire?" he said quietly.

I grabbed his reins and he stopped and looked up at me puzzled.

I locked my eyes with his.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

I just wanted to say thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed, you don't know how nice it make sme feel inside. And 99 already?! That is crazy!

Anywho, here is chapter 17, I'm thinking about 3 more then an epilogue? Then it'll all be finished! Thank you to all who have stayed this far with it!

I don't own Merlin blah blah blah,

Please enjoy!

* * *

We halted once we saw a cave. I would've normally ridden past caves but this one... I felt someone was watching me; staring right into my soul. I suppressed a shudder.

I glanced over to Merlin who was scrutinizing the cave, his forehead creased.

"I have a bad feeling about this" he mumbled.

I did too but I knew we had to go on.

So I unsheathed my sword and leapt off my horse, motioning for Merlin to stay put, for he had about to step off. He sighed in annoyance. "I'm sure it's always _me_ who has to save _you!_"

I ignored him and walked on to the entrance.

The cave was dark and dreary, with roots hanging above the top. Spiders crawled inside and out. Dead grass protected it and I looked on with distain. Well this was where this O Mighty Witch was.

"Stay here Merlin, I'll check it out first" I whispered.

He sighed but nodded.

Turning round, I found him leaning against his mare.

"Just stay with the horses...for now" I added.

I walked back towards the entrance and stepped one foot onto the mushy charcoal black soil.

"I still have a bad feeling about this!"

I smirked and took another step.

"Don't go too far!"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, he was such a girl sometimes.

But I couldn't help the fear that crept onto my features.

The cave smelled like wet gravel after a rainfall mixed with... I sniffed the air and blanched. I covered my nose and stepped in again.

"You can smell rotten flesh too can't you"

I jumped and swivelled around and narrowed my eyes at Merlin.

"I told you to stay outside" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and asked, "Who is the one with magic?"

I scowled while he grinned at me.

"I'll be fine sire, if that was what you were worried about" he smirked.

"I wasn't" I retorted sharply.

He smile grew wider and I resisted the urge to punch him in the shoulder. I couldn't do that to a small child... I'd wait until he was back to normal.

If he ever does...

I shook my head. No, I couldn't afford to speak like that. Yes, he would be normal again.

"It's you who should be worried anyway" he said quietly.

I ignored him and squinted around.

I couldn't see anything!

Well this was dandy!

I sighed exasperatedly.

"_ácolitus_"

A blue ball erupted from Merlin's palm which lit up the dead moss on the walls. Apparently nothing was fit for living in here.

I stared at the blue flame uncomfortably. I still wasn't used to Merlin's magic but I swallowed my pride and nodded my thanks to Merlin.

He smiled at me sincerely.

So we set off, crown prince of Camelot (who was brainwashed into thinking magic was the mother of all evil) and my magical servant.

If my father could see me now. I chucked quietly at the thought of my father seeing me consorting with magic uses.

Something he sought to destroy.

The smile swept off my face.

He would force me to burn him.

But I couldn't – wouldn't – do that to him – or anyone. Because if I did, then I was essentially killing one of Merlin's brothers and he would never forgive me.

And I would never forgive myself either.

Not because I liked him but then he wouldn't do his job properly and that would affect me.

Yes. Of course, that's the only reason why...

"Do you know where you're going Merlin?" I asked annoyed.

His raven hair bobbed up and down.

"Where is this Deeiah anyway?" I grumbled to myself.

"I can feel her" Merlin mused, "We close"

Scuttling could be heard from every corner of the cave, as well as growls and... cackling?

Suddenly, Merlin's flame went out and we were in darkness. I reached out and my hand clutched at Merlin's arm. He was breathing heavily.

"Well, well, well" a smooth female voice echoed through.

My grip tightened on Merlin. I didn't know where the voice came from.

"It's rare I have two powerful beings in my home"

I snorted inwardly. Home?

I raised my sword and crouched down into a defensive position.

A young woman walked out of no-where wearing a dazzling white dress lighting up the whole cavern. Her face glowed, her black hair hung loosely from her shoulders a contrast between her porcelain skin. For a retired priestess, she didn't look like an old, bedraggled woman as I thought she would be. Her sharp blue eyes were mesmerizing...

"Arthur!"

I blinked and stepped back. I turned around and found Merlin 10 feet away. I had walked to this...witch.

Merlin's brethren or not, no one entrances me into following them.

I raised my sword up and pointed it to her throat.

She smirked at me.

"I am Art-"

"I know who you are" she cut in coldly, "What do you want?"

Her eyes swept over me and landed on Merlin.

Standing tall, I still saw the fear in his eyes.

He obviously thought this wasn't how it was meant to go.

Truth be told, nor did I.

"Kilgharrah sent us" he announced and walked forwards, his left arm creeping up, palm outstretched.

"Emrys" she sounded like she was mocking him but then smiled at him.

She motioned him over and took his hand.

He shivered but took a breath and held his chin up.

"You seem...younger than I expected" she chuckled.

Merlin glared at her.

"He said you could help us" he said.

She let go of his hand and nodded.

Walking back, she turned to the cave walls and crouched down. Her head inched to the left.

"Indeed I can. Powerful magic was used. By a high priestess"

Wait? Morgana? A high priestess?

I looked to Merlin but he was staring at the woman.

"árísan"

She waved her hand over a piece of dying moss; a spider was resting on it.

It turned into a flower.

Picking it up, she turned and outstretched her hand, passing it over.

I reached out but she snapped her hand back, glaring at me.

"Only Emrys must carry this"

"A flower?" I asked in disbelief, my lip curled up slightly.

What would a pink flower do?

Merlin nudged me in the hip and walked over to her.

"I trust you know what to do"

He swallowed nervously and nodded, "Yes" he whispered.

She handed him the flower and he inhaled and closed his eyes.

His lips moved incoherently then he placed it in his pouch.

"Now go"

I didn't need to be told twice.

I reached for Merlin's hand and I pulled him along with me.

The way back, Merlin looked like he had seen a ghost.

I was about to question him about it but then again, she was quite creepy...

We made it out of the cave and I felt my shoulders relax. Apparently I was tense all the way though. But who could blame me.

"Well Merlin, what now" I asked once we stopped next to our horses.

He still had that wide eyed look about him.

So, going against what I stood for, I crouched down and lightly touched his shoulder?

"Merlin?" I asked quietly.

His gaze snapped to mine and he smiled at me though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on, we need to go to Camelot"

He shrugged me off then reached up to his horse.

Rolling my eyes I lifted him up, ignoring his scowl whilst I said to him, "You didn't answer my question"

"I'll explain it to everyone once we reach Camelot, it'll be easier" he answered and started fiddling with his reigns.

I leaned against his horse and raised my eyebrow up at him.

"Merlin?"

"Clotpole?"

He smiled innocently at me and I decided I would drop it... for now.

Someone was wrong with him and – dare I say it- he was my best friend. I had to know what was bothering him.

But never the less I jumped up and got ready.

I looked to Merlin and he nodded to me.

We galloped back to civilisation, relief spreading through me as we left the cave of the strange woman.

* * *

Please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

**2 more to go! Thank you to my lovelies who reviewed and stuck with this, it really makes me happy! :3 **

**Btw I posted a Twilight one shot** (yeah I know but don't shoot me!)** and it would be really nice of you guys if you could read and review it, it doesn't take long and will really make my day.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things will definitely get more heated up next time ;p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (though if I did, I would totally make up another series involving lots of Merthur)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was quicker than I expected, then again, last time, we had stopped and this time round Merlin insisted we didn't have any stops. It was pitch black by the time we crossed the guards with Merlin tucked under my cloak, using the excuse of game I had caught on the way.

When we reached the stables I tied the horses up and when I turned around I expected to see Merlin but he was nowhere to be seen. I guessed he was tired.

Thinking nothing of it I trekked up to my chambers, intending to jump onto my bead.

I was about to do that but then I saw a silhouette on the side of my bed, the head tucked in and the arms wrapped around the legs.

I sighed loudly, hoping to wake him. It didn't work. I walked forward, took off my sword and belt and sat next to him.

Even when he was sleeping, Merlin looked pained. Something must've really bothered him today.

That's when I noticed his pouch clutched tightly to his chest.

Normally, I would've shoved him off the bed and pushed him out the door but I didn't have the heart, especially since he wasn't his usual self.

And something was up with Merlin. And still was.

I would find out. No matter what it took.

Realising he wasn't going anywhere, I kicked off my boots and collapsed next to Merlin, my eyes already shut.

At noon, I, Gwen and the knights were all cooped up in Gaius' chambers. Gwen was sitting next to Gaius, chewing her lip with uncertainty as she flipped through the pages. The others mingled quietly as they waited for Gaius to be ready. Merlin was sitting on the stairs, staring off into space. He was too sullen.

"What's up with Merlin Princess?"

I didn't even bother to correct Gwaine, I was just glad I wasn't the only one who realised something was up with Merlin.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Well, you were with him yesterday. What happened? Something must've happened yesterday"

I sighed impatiently, my eyes transfixed on Merlin.

"Gaius, would you mind telling my fellow nights what happened yesterday? I assume Merlin told you everything"

Gaius looked up from his collection of books scattered on the table.

"Of course sire" he replied.

They huddled round the old man.

Vaguely, I realised Gaius was filling in the others about our ride so I took this opportunity to talk to Merlin.

Swallowing my pride, I sat next down to my manservant on the steps, the movement not even rustling him from his daydream.

The pouch was under his neck, his fingers constantly fingering it. I briefly wondered what was so special about the flower that had Merlin so wound up.

He was chewing his lip and dark circles were under his eyes. His raven hair was all over the place.

I thought of putting my hand on his back but I didn't want to the scare the boy.

So I decided to joke; to see if he would retort.

"If I didn't know you better Merlin, I'd think you really a secretly a girl. What with your taste in dresses and now flowers!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't. Instead, his fingers clenched around the pouch as if I would steal it.

I sighed, "What's wrong? You know I don't usually do this so I suggest you make the best of it" I jibed.

Silence.

"Would you like me to get Gaius?" I asked in mock sweetness.

He turned around and glared at me. At least I got a reaction out of him. Though I wasn't expecting this...

"I at least thought _you _of all people would be considerate-"

"Big word for you Merlin"

"-of this situation you- you- dollophead!"

I chucked lightly and reached out to ruffle his hair.

He jerked back.

"See? There's the old Merlin back!"

He glared at me.

I sighed and tried again, "I wouldn't need to joke if you would just tell me what is bothering you"

"Since when you do care about me?" he retorted.

"I" Shutting my mouth and trying hard not to blush, he nodded in satisfaction.

He stared back into space.

"Well, I do care about my clothes being washed and my armour being polished and I need a servant for that and frankly, George just doesn't do justice so I'll need my manservant back" I explained feebly.

Merlin finally smiled and I returned it with triumph.

"So will you tell me what's wrong so we can get this show on the road and go back to our normal lives?" I asked.

He finally sighed and shrugged.

"Well, you see-"

"Merlin, come Gaius seems to have a solution!"

NO! I wanted to scream.

This was my chance to be a nice person and Gwaine – Gwaine!- had to ruin it. Merlin seemed relieved that he was spared the chance to talk to me.

He leapt off the stairs and walked over to Gaius. Sitting next to him, Merlin took off his pouch, placed it on the table (in his line of sight) and started flipping through pages.

I groaned in frustration.

Just as we were beginning to actually get along.

I grudgingly walked over and sat next to Percival, a permanent scowl on my face.

He glanced at me questionably but I shrugged him off and stared at Gaius.

"Well?" I asked shortly.

"As you all know, Merlin told me last night about what happened and what is intended with the flower. In my research I have found that the flower possesses qualities when used in the appropriate time"

"Meaning?" Gwaine asked, his arms folded over.

"It means that if we can get back to where the magic was first harnessed, then we may have a chance to save Merlin"

We erupted into cheers.

"That's great!"

"Marvellous"

"I get my tavern mate back!"

The only one who didn't seem happy was Merlin.

My grin dropped to the floor as I saw him looking to the ground.

Opening my mouth, I got up off by Gaius.

"Later sire" he whispered, a pointed look towards Merlin.

I nodded quickly, for Gwaine had gripped Merlin's shoulders and shook them.

Merlin grinned in return but I noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"When will we go?" Leon asked me.

I scrunched my eyes up in thought.

"Not today" I said slowly, looking at their reactions.

"Why?" Gwaine asked, glaring at me. He obviously assumed we were going to ride this very minute.

I rested to roll my eyes at his stupidity. Or, rather, his Gwainess.

"Because firstly, I've just got back and I will need rest otherwise Father will have my head and will think something is going on and secondly, we have no idea what to do"

They fell silent.

I suppressed sticking my tongue out at them in triumph.

"Well then" Elyan spoke for the first time, "we think of one" he finished lamely.

We glanced at one another.

"Well, Gaius said we have to go back where the magic was, so obviously we have to go back to the clearing" Merlin began. He stood on his chair but still didn't meet the height of the rest of us.

"I... know what to do with the flower" he mumbled, looking down. "We just need the one who started the magic up... who is now dead" Realisation seemed to dawn on his and berated himself quietly.

I cursed silently.

What were we going to do now?

Have Merlin complete his life again? He wouldn't be able to return home, most likely he would be accused of sorcery for real which would most likely whisper its way back to Camelot and then Father would have him burned. And that was something I would never allow to happen.

He couldn't stay here; he had nowhere to live and if my father saw him, he was sure to get suspicious...again.

The only option left was that he go live in a town where someone would take him as an orphan and he would grow up...again.

None of those options seemed appealing.

"Well, I'm sure we don't need the person" Gwen was quick to reassure Merlin as she smiled at him and walked over to wrap an arm around him. Merlin seemed to need the embrace and leaned in to it.

"I mean you said yourself that even Morgana didn't have the power to change him back and she probably got anyone to set that trap; one of us could've done just as well" she explained.

"So perhaps, it doesn't matter who is there as long as the participant is" Percival added.

"But the magic may have faded from the area. None of this will matter unless we have the power source" Gaius added gravely.

We glanced around at each other and Merlin looked down at his lap. His tiny fingers were clasped in Gwen's as she whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Well, we'll go as soon as possible then" I summed up everyone's thoughts cursing myself silently for giving in to Gwaine.

"Now" Gwaine was adamant to go at this minute. And as much as I hated to admit it, I was beginning to feel the same way.

"Not right now" I replied hastily. He glared at me heatedly.

"Tonight" I conceded.

He grinned and clasped me on the shoulder. "I always knew your heart was in the right place Princess, even if no one believed me"

"What's that supposed to mean" I snapped brusquely.

He only grinned wider then rushed over to Merlin.

Swinging him round, he hoisted him up on his shoulders.

"Hear that Merlin? You'll soon be back to your tavernish self in no time!"

But despite the beaming face of my five year old manservant, something still irked Merlin.

* * *

**Please review! :3 **


	19. Chapter 19

_**[VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ:**_

_**Okay so I lied, after this one it will likely be 2 more chapters. **_

_**But because my GCSE exams are starting soon and they don't end until the 17th of June so I won't be putting up any more chappies. SO, I decided to leave you with this chapter albeit a wee bit short, before I go off the map for a while though I assure you, after my last exam I will promise to upload the rest of the story :) !**_

_**So this is like an outtake type chapter, it's in Merlin's POV but only for this one time.] **_

Hope you enjoy! Sorry its so short but I wanted to leave you with at least something :')

Disclaimer: See every other chapter.

* * *

I bit back a sob.

I wiped my nose with my hand before crawling to look under my bed. Picking up the floor board, I gingerly took out the brown pouch and raised it to my eyes.

"Why are you causing me so bother?" I muttered angrily at it. As if I expected it to talk back. So I threw it to the other side of the wall, sighing when I realised I would have to put it back where it belonged later.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at the candle light.

Why was this all so complicated?!

What had I done to deserve this? I had, and still do, protect Arthur with all my being and still the gods think to play around with me.

I growled in frustration.

No. I... I couldn't do it. But I had to. Even if it would go up in my face. I would have to try.

For Arthur.

I walked back to the where the brown pouch was and placed it back into the floor.

Laying down in my bed, I blew out my candle.

Arthur knew something was wrong. Of course he knew. It would be the same for me to know what was wrong with him.

But sometimes I wish he didn't know me so well.

I couldn't tell him though. No, this would be something I had to do on my own. And he wouldn't understand anyway. No one did. No one knew what I was to do. And tomorrow, I would be a total fraud. And Arthur would think why he even bothered with me in the first place.

Now the tears came.

So I hugged my legs to my chest and closed my eyes, wondering if sleep would overcome me tonight.

* * *

**So this is it until June. Please stay in tune. Oh! ANd please review, it'll make me tres tres happy! :3**


End file.
